The Crossover of Notre Dame
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: Plot: This is a fanfiction of two friends who time travelled to the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Disney. I suggest that you watch the full movie first. You can find the full movie on YouTube by Lugia Time. (COMPLETE)
1. First XOver

In the Philippines, there were two friends. They are Catalina Garcia and Simoun Villaverde. Both of them are 11 year olds and fans of the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Disney. Both of them are good students, good kids and intelligent beyond school. And they have secret feelings for each other.

On one Saturday morning, they were talking in Catalina's bedroom.

"Catalina, remember that phone we found outside school?"

"What about it?"

"*picks up phone from pocket* This is a time travelling device."

"A time travelling device? Imposible naman yun, pare. Paano mo nalaman ng pala? (That's impossible, friend. How do you know by the way?)"

"You be the judge. *hands phone to Catalina*" Catalina opens the phone and sees one single app in the phone. The app's logo is a clock. So, she tapped the app and sees the "History" section. This section is almost like the history section of YouTube and the Google search box. In this history, she sees names of places with different dates.

"*looks at Simoun, shocked* Simoun, what should we do with this?"

"Maybe we should go to the time when the phoen was dropped in school."

"*smiles* Simoun, do you wanna go to Paris?"

"Well, I wanna go there to see the Notre Dame Cathedral and pray."

"How about in the year 1482?"

"*gets excited* Are you thinking of the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Disney?"

"*gets excited also* Yeah. Let's go now."

"Ok." Catalina returns the phone to Simoun and he puts "Paris, 1482" in the app. In a flash, they disappeared.

 **A/N Hey guys. This is my first story and crossover. I have nothing else to say but to read and review. And have a good day or night.**


	2. Quasimodo and the Gargoyles

Catalina and Simoun appeared in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral. Catalina is wearing a long green dress with a silver cross scapular and a hood that fits her. And Simoun wears a monk's habit with a wooden cross scapular.

"Simoun, you look amazing."

"No. You do, Catalina. You are very beautiful."

"Thanks, Simoun."

"So, do you wanna go to Clopin or climb up to the belltower?"

"Let's go through the movie by order."

"To Clopin we go."

"Wait. But, how do we go up first?"

"Well, we just get in the cathedral and go up the stairs."

"But what if the priests will mistaken you for a monk in-training?"

"I might not come with you on this adventure."

"Right. You'll be studying the Bible, prayers and sacraments."

"Quite right, Catalina."

Catalina immediately saw a ladder going up to the belltower. She pawed Simoun's shoulders and said as she pointed at the ladder,

"Simoun. Look. There's a ladder."

"You have good eyes, Catalina. We should climb up there."

"Yep."

"And I admit that..." Then, all of a sudden, the background choir sung for the movie's opening. They ran to Clopin's caravan. In time, they heard him sing his song. And his song is the Bells of Notre Dame. During the peformance, Catalina and Simoun also sung along and said the lines of the minor characters. When Clopin was about to finish his song, the two ran in front of the cathedral and climbed up the ladder.

Both of them made it in time to see Quasimodo in the balcony. Quasimodo approaches a bird nestled in a gargoyle's mouth.

Quasimodo:"Good morning."

Bird:*wakes up*

Quasimodo:"Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

Bird:*gets scared*

Quasimodo:"You sure? Good day to try. *picks up bird* Why, if I could pick a day to fly, oh, this would be it: *shows bird the preparations* The Festival of Fools."

Bird:*begins to fly*

Quasimodo:*chuckles*

Bird:*cheers for success* *rests in Quasimodo's hands again*

Quasimodo:"Go on. *pets bird* Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." He then lets the bird fly to its freedom. Catalina and Simoun felt awestruck and excited at the same time. So, they went near Quasimodo.

Catalina:"Good morning, Quasi."

Quasimodo:*covers face with big hands* "G.. go away. I.. I'm a monster."

Catalina:"No you're not. You're an angel."

Quasimodo:*uncovers face* "I.. I'm an angel?"

Catalina:*nods with a smile*

Quasimodo:*smiles softly* "Thank you. Wh.. who a... are you?"

Catalina:"Oh. I'm Catalina Garcia."

Simoun:"And I'm Simoun Villaverde, her friend."

Quasimodo:"Good day to you two."

Suddenly, Hugo (the fat gargoyle) comes alive and spits feathers.

Hugo:"Man. I thought he'll never leave. I'd be spitting feathers for a week."

Victor (the handsome gargoyle) also comes alive.

Victor:"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Catalina and Simoun are laughing at their funny antics.

Simoun:"You're so funny, Hugo. *continues to laugh*"

Hugo:"Hey. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Simoun:"I'm Simoun Villaverde."

Catalina:"And I'm Catalina Garcia, Simoun's friend."

Simoun:"We're here from the future to befriend Quasimodo."

Hugo:"The future? Are you two mad kids?"

Catalina and Simoun:"Of course not."

Victor:"Do you have proof?"

Simoun:"Yes. *picks up time travelling phone from pocket* This is a phone. I used it to bring us here."

Victor:"Oh. Good proof. You're not mad or witches."

Hugo:"Or monsters to scare a nun." The two friends giggled. Then, Catalina looked down at the square.

"Wow! The Festival is so beautiful."

Simoun:*scoots next to Catalina* "It's going to be fun."

Hugo:"Alright, alright. Pour the wine *makes armpits sounds* and cut the cheese."

Victor:"Oh. Isn't it wonderful to watch the peasant pageantry?"

Hugo:"Original seats are here to watch the F.O.F."

Quasimodo:"Yeah. Watch" he leaves to go inside.

The four turned around to see him leave.

Victor:"Do you think he's sick?"

Catalina:"He's healthy. But, he's very sad." Laverne (the female gargoyle) comes in and says to them,

"Yeah. The girl's right. Come on. Let's go to him." They all went inside.

Simoun:*puts hands on Quasimodo's back* "Quasi, why are you sad? Oh wait. I know. You want to go to the festival."

Quasimodo:"Yes. Everybody's going. Except for me."

Catalina:"Oh, Quasi. You must go. The Festival's not gonna be fun without you."

Laverne:"And you musn't watch your life go by like a sport spectator."

Victor:"As your guardians and friends, we insist you go."

Hugo:"*juggles figurines of three peasants* Wine, women, song. You're gonna miss those."

Victor:"And you must taste the various regional cheeses."

Hugo:"And play dunk the monk. *dunks a bucket of water on Victor*"

Simoun:"You are a human being, Quasi."

Hugo:"And we're just part of architecture. Right, Victor?"

Victor:"Yes indeed. *removes bucket from head and dunks it on Hugo's head* We just mold and flake."

Quasimodo:"You're all forgetting one thing."

All:"What?"

Quasimodo:*holds out figurine of Frollo* "My master, Frollo."

The Gargoyles:"Oh."

Simoun:"Aahh. Forget him. Just go out in disguise and have fun."

Hugo:"Forget him, Quasi. Just go out in disguise and have fun."

Simoun:"Hey! That's what I said."

Hugo:"Really?"

Simoun:"Yes."

Quasimodo:"What if he caughts me?"

Catalina:"Ask for his forgiveness."

Victor:"Indeed. Catalina is right. I say that asking for forgiveness is better than asking for permission."

Catalina:"Exactly."

Simoun:"Ang suwerte mo, Catalina. Buti na lang na may sumang-ayon sa opinyon mo. Ako naman, ninakawan ang opinyon ko. (You're so lucky, Catalina. It's better that somebody agreed with your opinion. And me, my opinion was stolen.)"

Catalina:*smiles and holds Quasimodo's hand* "Simoun, hayaan mo sila. Sa bagay, hindi ito pelikula natin. (Simoun, just let them. Besides, this is not our movie.)"

Simoun:*holds Catalina's hand passionately* "Tama ka, Catalina. Nandito lang tayo para sa pagkakaibigan at kasiyahan. (You're right, Catalina. We're here for friendship and happiness.)"

Laverne:"Like what you said, Quasi. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever."

Quasimodo gets up and says,

"You're right. I'll go."

All:*cheers*

Quasimodo:"I'll get cleaned up."

All:"Yeah!"

Quasimodo:"I'll stroll down those stairs."

All:"YEAH!"

Quasimodo:"I'll march through those doors and... *hits Frollo*"

 **A/N Hey guys. Me again with a new chapter. And since the title of the first chapter is "First Crossover", this is true and to the point. For there will be future crossover fanfics of Catalina, Simoun, their family, friends and enemies. I hope that's good news for you. See ya next time and have a good day or night.**


	3. Frollo

Frollo:"Good morning, Quasimodo."

Quasimodo:"G... good mo... morning, ma... Master."

Frollo:"Dear boy, whoever are you talking to?"

Catalina:"To us." Frollo and Quasimodo gave their attention now on the two friends.

Frollo:"Excuse me?"

Catalina:"Quasimodo was talking to my friend and me."

Simoun:"We are his friends."

Frollo:"Who are you?"

Catalina:"I'm Catherine and this is my friend, Simone."

Simoun:*grabs Catalina and whispers* "Catalina, masama ang pagsisinungaling sa simbahan. (Catalina, lying is bad in a church.)"

Catalina:*whispers* "Alam ko yun. Pero, masama naman din si Frollo. At saka, sa panahong ito, magkaaway ang mga French at Espanyol. Alam mo naman din na ang Pilipinas ay sinakop ng Espanya. (I know that. But, Frollo is bad anyways. Also, in this time, the French and Spanish are enemies. You also know that the Philippines was colonized by the Spanish.)"

Simoun:"Tama ka, Catalina. (You're right, Catalina.)"

Frollo:"Where do you two come from?"

Simoun:"We are from Rheims."

Frollo:"I see. So, may you please get out."

Catalina:"No."

Frollo:"Why not?"

Catalina:"Because it's just Simone and me. We have no other relatives nor friends there."

Simoun:"So, on foot, we made it here to Paris to start a new life."

Frollo:"You don't look like gypsies. You're welcome here in Paris." Catalina, Simoun and Quasimodo sighed in relief.

Frollo:*sits on table* "Now, Quasimodo, lunch." Quasimodo prepares the table while Frollo stares at the two kids. When Quasimodo is done, he sits down and Frollo grabs a book from his sleeve.

Frollo:*opens book* "Shall we review your alphabet today, Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo:"Yes, master. I... I would like that very much."

Frollo:"Very well then. *pours wine on silver chalice and Quasimodo's wooden goblet* "A?"

Quasimodo:"A.. Abomination."

Frollo:"B?"

Quasimodo:"Blasphemy."

Frollo:*closes cap on bottle of wine* "C?"

Quasimodo:"C.. C.. Contrition."

Frollo:"D?" *returns bottle in basket*

Quasimodo:"Damnation."

Frollo:"E? *holds chalice*

Quasimodo:"Eternal Damnation."

Frollo:"Good. F?" *drinks from chalice*

Quasimodo:"Festival."

Frollo:*spits out drink*

Catalina and Simoun:*laugh with hands on mouths*

Frollo:*looks at two* "What are you laughing at?"

Catalina and Simoun:*calm down from laughter* "Nothing."

Frollo:"Lunatics."

 **A/N Simoun/Simone- One Who Hears**

 **Catalina/Catherine- Pure**

 **Quasimodo- Quasimodo Sunday (a Catholic event) and half-formed**

 **Victor- Winner or Conqueror**

 **Hugo- Bright in mind and spirit (in other words, Intelligence) (Hugo the gargoyle is so ironic to his name)**

 **Laverne/Laverna- goddess of thieves and impostors**

 **Claude- Lame or Crippled (Man. Claude's name is way worse than Quasimodo's. Hehehehe.)**

 **So, these are the name meanings of our first characters for now. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	4. Out There

Quasimodo:"Forgiveness."

Frollo:"You said 'Festival'. *closes book and walks away slowly*"

Quasimodo:"No."

Catalina and Simoun:"Oh no."

Then, the four walked away to the balcony. Frollo was telling Quasimodo about his hate towards the Feast of Fools. When, Quasimodo and Frollo were at the balcony,

Frollo:"Quasimodo, can't you understand? When you're heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone would have drowned you."

Catalina:*whispers* "Liar."

Simoun:*whispers* "Hypocrite."

Quasimodo:"I'm sorry, sir."

Frollo:"Oh, my dear boy. You don't know that it's like out there. I do. I do." Music for the second song of the movue comes on and Frollo starts.

" _The world is cruel._

 _The world is wicked._

 _It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city._

 _I am your only friend."_

Simoun:"Oh come on!"

 _"I who keep you, teach you, dress you, feed you._

 _I who look upon you without fear._

 _How can I protect you, boy, unless you stay in here._

 _Away in here."_ They walk again to enter the belltower.

Frollo:"Remember what I've taught you, Quasimodo.

 _You are deformed."_

Quasimodo:" _I am deformed."_

Simoun:" _Claude is lame."_

Catalina:*giggles* "I get that pun, _Simoun."_

Frollo:" _And you are ugly."_

Quasimodo:" _And I am ugly."_

Catalina:" _And Frollo's a virgin._ *chuckles with Simoun*"

Frollo:" _And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity."_

Simoun:" _And he's a criminal who forever shows little pity."_

Frollo:" _You do not comprehend."_

Quasimodo:" _You are my one defender."_

Frollo:" _Out there they'll revile you as a monster."_

Quasimodo:" _I am a monster."_

Catalina and Simoun:" _But he's an angel."_

Frollo:" _Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer."_

Quasimodo:" _Only a monster."_

Catalina and Simoun:" _Only an angel."_

Frollo:" _Why invite their calumny and consternation?_

 _Stay in here, be faithful to me."_

Quasimodo:" _I am faithful."_

Catalina and Simoun:" _He is wonderful."_

Frollo:" _Be grateful to me."_

Quasimodo:" _I am grateful."_

Catalina and Simoun:" _He is careful."_

Frollo:" _Do as I say._

 _Obey."_

Frollo and Quasimodo:" _And stay in here."_

Catalina and Simoun:" _And go out there."_

Frollo:*walks away*

Quasimodo:"You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry."

Catalina:*spits at Frollo's robe as he passes by him*

Frollo:*turns around, angry* "Who spitted at my robe?"

Catalina and Simoun:*acts innocent*

Frollo:*rolls eyes* *calms down a bit* "You are forgiven, Quasimodo. But, remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary." He walks away and goes down the stairs with a smirk.

Quasimodo:*whispers* "My sanctuary."

" _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone. *_ climbs up window with Catalina and Simoun*

 _Gazing a the people down below me._

 _All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone."_ *climbs down while Catalina and Simoun pick up a wooden figurine*

Quasimodo:" _Hungry for the histories they show me."_

Catalina:"Quasimodo's good at carving and singing. *gives doll to Quasimodo*"

Simoun:"Yeah."

Quasimodo _:"All my life I memorize their faces._

 _Knowing them as they will never know me._

 _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day."_

Quasimodo, Catalina and Simoun:" _Not above them._

 _But part of them."_

Outside...

Quasimodo:" _And out there_

 _Living in the sun_

 _Give me one day out there._

 _All I ask is one_

 _To hold forever."_

Catalina:"Well, he's going to have Madellaine."

Simoun:"A dumb blonde."

Catalina:"Really, Simoun?"

Simoun:"What? Isn't there a fact that blondes are dumb?"

Catalina:"Then, how about Madellaine Coicitier?"

Simoun:"Judge Ben's French German Jewish friend? I know she's a blonde, Catalina. But at least she's not dumb. So, my bad."

Catalina:"Be careful with stereotypes. Okay?"

Simoun:"Okay."

Quasimodo:"Out _there_

 _Where they all live unaware._

 _What I'd give."_

Simoun:" _What he'd give."_

Quasimodo:" _What I'd dare."_

Catalina:"What _he'd dare."_

Quasimodo:" _Just to"_

Catalina:" _Live one day"_

Quasimodo, Catalina and Simoun:" _Out there."_

Quasimodo:" _Out there_

 _Among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

 _Through the roofs and gables, I can see them_

Simoun:" _Everyday they shout and scold and_

 _Go about their lives"_

Quasimodo:" _Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

 _If I was in their skin."_

Catalina:" _If he was in their skin."_

Quasimodo:" _I'd treasure every instant."_

Catalina:" _He'd treasure every instant."_

Quasimodo and Simoun:" _Out there_

 _Strolling by the Seine_

 _Taste a morning out there_

 _Like ordinary men_

 _Who freely walk about there"_

Quasimodo and Catalina:" _Just one day and then"_

Quasimodo:" _I swear I'll be content."_

Catalina:" _He swear he'll be content."_

Quasimodo:" _With my share"_

Simoun:" _With his share"_

Quasimodo and Simoun:" _Won't resent_

 _Won't despair_

 _Old and bent"_

Quasimodo:" _I won't care"_

Catalina and Simoun:" _He won't care"_

Quasimodo:" _I'll have spent"_

Catalina and Simoun:" _He'll have spent"_

Quasimodo, Catalina and Simoun:" _One day_

 _Out there."_

Catalina and Simoun fell to the floor and sat. While Quasimodo also sat with them.

Simoun:*pants* "You are *pants* so *pants* so great, *pants* Quasi."

Catalina:"Yeah. *pants*"

Quasimodo:"Thanks. And, Catalina, at least you changed your names into French."

Catalina:*fully rested* "Well, I know and read that by this time the French, English and Spanish are enemies."

Quasimodo:"True. Master Frollo says that England is really ours."

Catalina:"That's what I aslo think of. If only King William I took England as a French territory."

Simoun:"King William I is French. Right, Catalina?"

Catalina:"Right."

Simoun:"Then, how will we speak English? How will you know about the kings and queens of England?"

Catalina:"Meh. You're right. At least, in 19 years, England and Spain will unite by marriage to fight the French. But that will fail. Then, Henry VIII will Frenchize England or in other words make England French thanks to Anne Boleyn." Then, the three of them heard the gentle and kind voice of the Archdeacon.

Archdeacon:"Quasimodo? Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo:"Oh. Its the Archdeacon. *stands up* You must meet him. He's the kindest second master I have." Catalina and Simoun approved and the three went inside.

Archdeacon:*smiles softly* "Quasimodo, have you ate?"

Quasimodo:*sighs* "No."

Archdeacon:"I've brought food." The Archdeacon brought in his basket. The basket has bread, grapes and grilled meat. The Archdeacon prepared the table and put Frollo's sliver plateware as Quasimodo's plateware. Quasimodo sat down and began to ate.

Archdeacon:"Hello there, children. Who are you and how are you?"

Catalina:"Well, you're not Frollo. So, my name is Catalina Garcia."

Simoun:"I'm Simoun Villaverde. And both of us are fine as friends of Quasimodo."

Archdeacon:"Good. Are you hungry?"

Catalina remembered something. She remembered that after "Out There", Phoebus arrives, Esmeralda and Djali dance and many more. So, she whispered to Simoun,

"Simoun, naalala mo ang scene pagkatapos ng 'Out There'? (Simoun, do you remember the secne after 'Out There'?)"

Simoun:*eyes widened* "Oh yeah. Come on, let's go."

Catalina:"Quasi, Father,"

Simoun:"My friend and I must leave"

Catalina:"For something very important."

Quasimodo:"Ok. You may go. And don't get caught."

Archdeacon:"Quasimodo is right. Be careful."

Catalina and Simoun:"We will."

They left and climbed down the ladder. The two just can't wait to see Esmeralda, Djali and Phoebus.

 **A/N I know that you are wondering about Judge Ben and Madellaine Coicitier. Both of them are good characters. And, yes, the Archdeacon is my favorite. He was also my inspiration for Father David Rivera. And Father David is generous to the poor, merciful, rebellious against the corrupt and a friend of Catalina, Simoun and Judge Ben. Yes. I creted these characters. Except for the** ** _Hunchback of Notre Dame_** **characters. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	5. Esmeralda, Djali and Phoebus

In a matter of minutes, Catalina and Simoun made it in time to see Phoebus arriving Paris. He was checking a map of Paris for the location of the Palace of Justice. Then, he crumples it and throw it on the floor.

Phoebus:*to his horse, Achilles* "Leaving town 2 decades ago and they changed everything." Two of Frollo's guards past by him and he asked them,

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you? *sighs*"

From the wall of a house, Catalina and Simoun are loitering.

Catalina:"Phoebus is such a dweeb. Although he is a hero in the end."

Simoun:*smiles is surprise*"You think of that too, Catalina?"

Catalina:*smiles in return* "Yeah. In the novel, he's a liar and womanizer."

Simoun:"And a dumb blodne in this movie. *giggles*"

Catalina:*giggles* "LOL. Yeah." *giggles with Simoun." Phoebus and Achilles move over. Catalina and Simoun follow them secretly. Phoebus stopped to watch Esmeralda, a beautiful gypsy, dance with her pet goat Djali. Catalina and Simoun passed by Phoebus and his horse to see Esmeralda's dance.

Catalina was enjoying. So, she took out a bag of twenty silver coins from her pocket and drops the small bag in Djali's hat. Djali and Esmeralda bowed to her and she curtsied to them. Esmeralda and Phoebus saw each other and she gave him a cute hip sway.

Simoun:"Well, at least flirting was allowed in these times. But still, flirting kinda disgusts me."

Catalina:"Simoun, how about you and me? You know, sometimes you flirt at me. And why?"

Simoun:*eyes widened and scratches head*

Catalina:"Never mind. Anyways, Esmeralda and Phoebus don't fit."

Simoun:"I go with Quasimodo and Esmeralda. And Hugo and Djali. Besides, both Hugo and Djali are farm animals."

Catalina:"Hugo's just a gargoyle."

Simoun:"But he looks like a pig."

Catalina:"While Frollo looks like a deformed pig." Both snigger at that. Then, a gypsy boy whistled to signal the coming of Frollo's guards.

Catalina and Simoun:*pissed off*"Ay naku po! (Oh no!)"

Esmeralda and Djali tried to run away. But the coins scattered the pavement. Esmeralda, Catalina and Simoun stooped to gather the coins.

Trouble came. Frollo's guards stood over the trio.

Guard 1:"Alright, gypsy. Where did yiu get the money from? *grabs hat*"

Esmeralda:*grabs the hat again* "For your information, I earned it."

Guard 1:"Gypsies don't earn money."

Guard 2:*sneaks up on Esmeralda and caught her* "You steal it."

Simoun:"Really?"

Catalina:"She earned it fair and square."

Simoun:"She's correct. Although I wanna be a priest and I don't have a big knowledge about law like her."

Guard 2:"Shut up, you insolent kids."

Simoun:"Oh great! The fat guard wants to be another copy of Frollo. But the the fat version of him."

Catalina:*giggles* "Yeah."

Guard 1:"You idiots! *tries to grab Catalina and Simoun*" Esmeralda, feeling pitiful for the future fates when the two children are arrested, kicks both guards. Djali targets Guard 1 with his horns. Guard 1 falls while Phoebus drags Achilles and says to him,

"Achilles, sit." Achilles obeyed. Everybody present laughed, including Catalina and Simoun. Esmeralda and Djali happily escape the scene.

Phoebus:*to Guard 1* "Oh dear, I'm sorry." *to Achilles* "Naughty horse, naughty." *to Guard 1* "He's just impossible, really. I can't take him anywhere."

Catalina:*rolls eyes*

Simoun:"Psh. Whatevs! This Phoebus is a very dumb blonde by word."

Phoebus:*to Simoun* "Huh?"

Guard 1:"GET. THIS. THING. OFF. ME!"

Guard 2:"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant." *brings out dagger*

Phoebus:*brings out sword* "You were saying, Lieutenant?"

Simoun:*moves over to Achilles' right side and grabs dagger of Gaurd 1* *hides dagger in right boot* *returns to Catalina's side*

Guard 2:"OH! C-C-C-Captain" *salutes but fails by accidentally hitting his forehead with dagger* "OW! At your service, Sir."

Catalina and Simoun:*laugh*

Phoebus:*lands sword and half of Guard 1's moustache falls off*

Phoebus:"I know you have a lot in your mind right now. But the Palace of Justice."

Catalina:*whispers to Simoun* "Simoun, ano ba ang ninakaw mo mula sa guard na nasa ilalim ng puwit ni Achilles? (Simoun, what did you stole from the guard that is under the butt of Achilles?)"

Simoun:*smirks* "Isang dagger. (A dagger.)"

Catalina:"Astig mo talaga, pare. (You're so cool, friend.)"

Simoun:"Hindi. Ikaw ang mas astig. (No. You are cooler.)"

Catalina:*blushes and covers face*

Simoun:"Catalina, napansin mo ba na ang boses ni Guard 2 ay pareho sa boses ni Patrick Star ng Spngebob Squarepants? (Catalina, have you noticed that the voice of Guard 2 has the same with the voice of Patrick Star of Spongbob Squarepants?)"

Catalina:"Totoo yun. Dahil si Bill Faggerbake, voice actor ni Patrick, ay ang naging voice actor ni Guard 2. (That is true. Because Bill Flaggerbake, voice actor of Patrick, became the voice actor of Guard 2.)"

Simoun:"Ok. So, Catalina, do we join them to Palais de Justice?"

Catalina:"How's your French learning with Father Mathias?"

Simoun:"Well, we just started on pronunciations, greetings, pronouns and nouns in French yesterday."

Catalina:"Ok. So, yes. Let's go to the Palace of Justice."

Simoun:"D'accord, mon ami. (Ok, my friend.)"

Catalina:"What?"

Simoun:"It means, 'Ok, my friend.'"

Catalina:"Got it."

 **A/N Father Mathias is also another character of mine. And relax. Simoun doesn't have an education by Father David and Father Mathias. Simoun is a classmate of Catalina in the St. Rose de Lima Catholic School. And yes. I hate Phoebus so much. Even in the movie. He is a pretty dumb blonde. As blonde as his lame name, Phoebus. Ok. That's enough of My Little Rant and have a good day or night.**


	6. Palais de Justice

Guard 1 got up and helped Guard 2 in clearing everybody out of the road. Phoebus and his horse are behind them as they do the clearing. Again, Catalina and Simoun follow him secretly. But this time, with their hoods covering their faces.

The three pass by a beggar (disguise of Esmeralda and Djali). Phoebus finds scattered coins and tosses it to the hat. He moves on. Simoun found Catalina's bag of twenty silver coins and tosses it in the hat. Then, both of them move on.

Catalina:"So, Mr. Geography, is the Palace of Justice real? And where is it?"

Simoun:"It's real. And it's located in Boulevard du Palais, Île de la Cité dans central Paris, France."

Catalina:"Dans?"

Simoun:"It's French for 'In'."

Catalina:"Ok."

They are now in front of the Palace of Justice. Simoun's jaw dropped and Catalina's eyes widened.

Catalina:"WOAH!"

Simoun:"The Palace"

Catalina:"Is so big"

Simoun:"Up close."

Catalina:*smiles impishly at Simoun* "Simoun, do you think we should go check out the place?"

Simoun:"Yeah. And let's do some awesome pranks. Or one prank."

Catalina:"Ok."

Unnoticed, Catalina and Simoun enter the Palace with Phoebus and the guards. ( **A/N This is how I imagine the insides of the Palace of Justice.)** The guards opened a door in the left side of the wall. They went down stairs as Phoebus is behind them. Catalina and Simoun followed.

Down there, the guards woke up a guard who is sleeping in his chair.

Guard 2:"Brutus, we got a visitor."

Brutus:"Is it the new Captain of the Guard?"

Guard 2:"Indeed. While I and Brutish are on patrol, you take him to where Minister Frollo is."

Brutus:"I will. *gets up from chair* Come on, gold man. Let's take you to the Minister."

Phoebus:*nods*

Brutus and Phoebus walked forward, pass the wooden and strong doors. These doors are as strong as the hoping spirits of the prisoners inside them. All of them are gypsies. Most of them are dead. But, five of them are living. Living in fear to never see the next day of their lives. And living to await their blood spilled.

Brutish and Offish guards ascended the stairs. They did not even notice Catalina and Simoun. As the door closed, Catalina and Simoun put down their hoods, descended and have a new mission: rescue the living prisoners.

On the first door on the right, Catalina knocked.

Catalina:"Is anybody there?"

Woman:"Yes. Who are you?"

Catalina:"I'm Catalina. My friend, Simoun, and I are here to save you." The gypsy woman's eyes filled with hope and happiness. She knows she will taste freedom once more.

Woman:"I'm Celestina. Please be honest to save my husband, my two brothers, my father and me."

Catalina:"We will get you out of there, Madame. Trust me." Catalina removed her silver cross scapular and used it like a key. The lock unlocked and the door opened. The pregnant gypsy woman ran over to them and hugged them. She had tears in her eyes and thanks them.

Simoun:"Now, Madame, where are the others?"

Woman:"There in the left side. I can't remember where."

Simoun went to the left and knocked on the first door. Silence answered. In the second door, he knocked and silence answered him again. In the third door, a group of four men answered in unison,

"We're ready to die."

Simoun:"No you will not die. I'm Simoun. My friend and I will get you out of here. How many are you?"

Men:"Four."

Simoun got the dagger from his boot and unlocks the lock. The door opened as footsteos from the other end were heard. All ran upstairs and rushed to the door. The guards were there, but, they had no other choice but to run. So, Catalina and Simoun put their hoods up and ran wih the gypsies.

The guards shouted at them. They ran and were being chased. Catalina knocked down a stall of potions. A great but minor explosion occured. Causing the guards to stop, cough and become blind for a moment.

Catalina and Simoun high fived. The seven of them made it to the town square.

Simoun:"Men, Celestina, I advise you to get lost in the Festival for a while. And when the Festival is done, come to the cathedral. We'll protect you there."

They nodded, thanked them and left.

Catalina:"Topsy Turvy?"

Simoun:"Topsy Turvay day, indeed." They ran to the square and join in the crowd.

 **A/N It is confirmed. Celestina and her family are to be joining this fanfic crossover. I guess you're wondering to how Catalina knows how to use her scapular as a key. Well, thanks to the scene wherein the Archdeacon from the Secret of the Hunchback was in prison. To escape, he uses his silver cross scapular and escapes. You gotta watch it on YouTube. It's different from our movie. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	7. Feast of Fools

Catalina and Simoun made it to the square. Then, music cued up.

Simoun:"Oh this is my favorite song."

Catalina:"Yep. So, solo or duet."

Simoun:"Hmm. Your voice is pretty. So, duet."

Catalina:"Ok."

Crowd:" _Come one,"_

Crowd, Catalina and Simoun:" _Come all!_

 _Leave your loops and milking stools_

 _Coop the hens and pen the mules_

 _Come one, come all!_

 _Close the churches and the schools_

 _It's the day for breaking rules_

 _Come and join the Feast of..."_

In time, Quasimodo land right next to Catalina and Simoun.

Catalina:"Hi, Quasi."

Quasimodo:"Shh."

Clopin:"*comes out of somebody's legs* _Fools!_ *laughs*"

Simoun and Clopin:" _Once a year we throw a party here in town_

 _Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

 _Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

 _Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

 _It's the day the devil in us gets released"_

Clopin:" _It's the day we mock the prig"_

Simoun:" _It's the day we mock Frollo"_

Clopin:" _And shock the priest"_

Simoun:" _And shock Frollo"_

Clopin and Simoun:" _Ev'rything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!"_

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy!"_

Clopin and Catalina:" _Ev'rything is upsy daysy"_

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy!"_

Clopin and Catalina:" _Ev'ryone is acting crazy_

 _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

 _That's the way_

 _On Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Quasimodo fell in Esmeralda's tent. Catalina and Simoun almos panicked. They ran inside but Catalina held Simoun's robe.

Simoun:*whispers* "Catalina, bitawan mo ako at tulungan natin si Quasimodo. (Catalina, let go of me and let's help Quasimodo.)"

Catalina:*whispers* "Hayaan mo na lang. Simoun, sa tingin mo, mapipigil mo ba naman ang agos ng tubig? (Just let it. Simoun, do you think you can stop the flow of water?)"

Simoun:*whispers* "Hindi. (No.)"

Catalina:*whispers* "Kaya, sa buong movie, hayaan natin ang agos at mag-enjoy tayo. Diba yan ang dahilan kung bakit nandito tayo? (That's why, in the whole movie, we'll just let it flow and let's enjoy. Is it not that's the reason why were here?)"

Simoun:*whispers* "Tama. (Correct.)" *smiles* "Catalina, ang galing mo talaga sa pilosopiya. (Catalina, you're so good in philosophy.)"

Catalina:*blushes* *whispers* "Hindi yan pilosopiya, Simoun. Yan ang iniisip ko. (That's not philosophy, Simoun. That's what I think.)"

Simoun:"Thoughts?"

Catalina:"Yeah."

Simoun:"Ok." Quasimodo got up and went out of the tent.

Catalina:"Esmeralda is so beautiful."

Simoun:"Well, you are more beautiful than anyone else in the world."

Catalina:*blushes* "I.. I am?"

Simoun:*blushes* "Yeah."

Catalina:*smiles* "Thanks."

Simoun:"Ah. De rien, Catalina. You're welcome."

Catalina smiles meekly and says a sweet, "Ok."

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy!"_

Clopin, Catalina and Simoun:" _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"_

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy!"_

Clopin, Crowd, Catalina and Simoun:" _Join the bums and thieves and strumpets"_

Clopin and Crowd:" _Streaming in from Chartres to Calais"_

Catalina:"But, Calais"

Simoun:"Became France's territory"

Catalina:"During Queen Mary I's reign."

Simoun:"Heh. Let's jsut continue even there are some mistakes."

Clopin, Catalina and Simoun:" _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

 _On the sixth of Januervy_

 _All beacause it's Topsy Turvy Day!"_

Judge Frollo's carriage has arrived. His carriage is as grey as his eyes. As metal as his heart. And as scary as his soul. Behind the carriage are his guards. His poor minions killing joy all because they were blinded by Frollo. They were supposed to be good people. But, Frollo brainwashed their good hearts and souls.

By the sight of the carriage, Catalina and Simoun see this as a sign of the climax. And a sign to either run or put their hoods up. They arranged their hoods into an angle wherein they can still see everything. And they moved to the side of Phoebus in Frollo's mini theater box.

Frollo gets out of his carriage and some started to murmur about him.

Simoun:*whispers* "God have mercy on his soul. And so as Judge Draco Florendo's."

Catalina:"Indeed. Judge Florendo is more terrible and much of an opposite than Frollo." ( **A/N Judge Draco Florendo is an enemy and nephew of Father David. This heretical judge is also an enemy to every good character.** **Well, you'll know more about him soon.** )

Clopin:" _Come one, come all_

 _Hurry, hurry_

 _Here's your chance"_

Catalina and Simoun laughed at Frollo's shocked face. Luckily, like hiders hiding from the seeker, they were not eard nor seen by Frollo and the guards.

Simoun:"Now you don't see a pervert's shocked face everyday."

Catalina:"We did when we were watching this movie. But still, he is so funny up-close."

Clopin:" _See the mystery and romance_

 _Come one, come all_

 _See the finest girl in France_

 _Make an entrance to entrance_

 _Dance La Esmeralda, dance!"_

In a puff of pink smoke, Clopin has disappeared. But, Esmeralda appears on stage. She dances while Catalina watches her with real happiness like a big fan. Well, she is a big fan of Esmeralda. Simoun watches Quasimodo smiling at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda, feeling so daring, dances to Frollo's mini theater box. She dances on his lap, wraps her handkerchief around his neck, kisses his long nose (which is as long as his private property) and squashes his chaperon heart. She dances away from him and the box as Catalina, Simoun and the crowd laughed and cheered. Frollo gets angry.

Simoun:"I guess someone needs anger managment classes."

Catalina:*laughs* "LOL. Yeah!"

Esmeralda continues to dance until she finishes. As she is done, Clopin comes back to the stage like a mgic trick.

Clopin:"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the pièce de resistance."

Catalina:"I always thought it was 'Pee ace day resistance'."

Simoun laughs.

Clopin:" _Here it is the moment you've been waiting for"_

Simoun and Clopin:" _Here it is you know exactly what's in store_

 _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

 _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools"_

Clopin:"You all remember last year's king?"

Everybody cheers as last year's king is paraded one last time on his royal throne. He burps in response to everybody's cheers.

Catalina:"As a fan since 5 years old, what did he won for?"

Simoun:"A drunk contest or even this." Simoun moves over to a drinker's side and taps his shoulder.

"Monsieur, may I have a drink?"

"Of monk, you course. A become monk drunk. Here." Simoun controls his laugh and gets the glassed mug. He drinks and feels a burp coming. He gers near Catalina and burps a her as she shields her face.

Catalina:"We have a new winner!" She said enthusiastically.

Simoun:"Thanks." He returns mug and comes back to singing.

Clopin and Simoun:" _So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

 _Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing"_

From the cathedral's balcony, Hugo becomes a little bit angered and shouts,

"HEY!"

Catalina:*looks up at the balcony* "Oh, Hugo. You silly yet friendly gargoyle."

Clopin and Simoun:" _For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools._

 _Why?"_

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy!"_

Clopin and Simoun:" _Ugly folks, forget your shyness"_

Crowd:" _Topsy Turvy"_

Clopin and Simoun:" _You could soon be called Your Highness"_

Crowd:" _Put your foulest features on display"_

Clopin, Simoun and Crowd:" _Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"_

The candidates did their best. While, they were being butted by Djali, Catalina and Simoun managed to get near the stage.

When it was Quasimodo's turn, Esmeralda tries to pull his "mask". But, in a twist, it is not his mask. She gasps with everybody.

Man from crowd:"That's no mask."

Another man from crowd:"That's the bellringer of Notre Dame!"

Woman from crowd:"He's.."

Catalina:"Shut up, you bashers. Finally, I fulfilled my dream to shut you up."

Simoun:"At any rate, *points at Frollo* Judge Claude Frollo must be King of Fools. For he's uglier and looks like a deformed pig."

Everybody laughs while Quasimodo tries hard to control his laugh. And Frollo's totally pissed of as f*.

Clopin:"Well, should he be king?" Everybody almost cheered but he stands up and shouts,

"NO, YOU IDIOTS! IF YOU DO SO, I WILL EXECUTE EACH AND ONE OF YOU!" Everybody stood still like statues. Catalina and Simoun hid under the stage and prayed Our Father.

Frollo:"Now, who are the insolent idiots?" The crowd looked everywhere. But, they failed.

Frollo:*sighs* "To get everything fast, please proceed."

Under the stage, Celestina (lying on her back) and her family are there too.

Catalina:*whispers* "Celestina, what are you doing here?"

Celestina:*whispers* "We've been here for almost the whole time. Guards saw us. So, we hid. And we know why you're here."

Catalina:*whispers*"Alright. So, what is your family's name?"

Celestina:*whispers* "My husband is Gabriel. My father is Reynard. And my brothers are Marcel and Gerard."

Then, Quasimodo was paraded as King of Fools.

Simoun:"Guys, we'll see you later. Catalina and I gotta go."

Gabriel:"Be careful, children. Remember, if you get caught, shout for help and we'll defend you."

Reynard:"And let's go to the Court of Miracles."

Simoun:"You musn't go."

All Gypsies:"Why?"

Simoun:"Tomorrow or in two days, the Court of Miracles will be caught by Frollo."

Gerard:"How do you know?"

Simoun:"You'll know later."

Marcel:"Are you traitors like Frollo?"

Catalina:"Of course not."

Simoun:"We swear to you that we are on your side."

Gerard chuckles and says,

"As proof, we heard you defy Frollo."

Simoun:"Thank you for believing us..."

Gerard:"Gerard."

Simoun:"Ok. Bye." They got out and they returned to the crowd. Catalina and Simoun cheered with the crowd while Quasimodo is in the parade.

But, when he stands on the pillage, Frollo's guards throw a tomato and boo at him. Everybody joined in and laughed a lot. Catalina and Simoun were angry. So, they budged some people in the crowd.

Then, they found Quasimodo's blue cloak. His cloak is as blue as his feelings now. Catalina picked it up and stares at it. Simoun watches the gore and horrible event. So, they both decided to fight.

Both Catalina and Simoun climbed up the pillage. Esmeralda is in their back. Catalina gets near Quasimodo and says in a soft voice,

"Quasimodo, we're here. Don't worry." He rests his cheek on Catalina's soft hand. Esmeralda says to him,

"I'm sorry. This wasn't suppose to happen." Esmeralda wipes his cheek.

Frollo stands up in anger and shouts,

"You, gypsy girl. And you two insolent kids. Get off at once."

Esmeralda and Catalina:"Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as we free"

Esmeralda:"This poor creature."

Catalina:"Poor Quasimodo."

Frollo:"I forbid it!" Esmeralda swiftly grabs her dagger and frees Quasimodo. She, Catalina nd Simoun removed the ropes. Simoun helped Quasimodo get up.

Frollo:"How dare you three defy me!"

Esmeralda:"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of Justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

Catalina:"Your nose is as big as your sins!"

Simoun:"You're a religious hypocrite!"

Frollo:"Silence!"

Esmeralda, Catalina and Simoun:"Justice!"

Frollo:"Mark my words, you three, you will pay for this insolence!"

Esmeralda:"Then it appears to be that the boy who screamed that you should be King of Fools because you are uglier and like a deformed pig,"

Catalin and Simoun sniggered.

Esmeralda:"Is correct. The only fool I see around here is you!" She throws the crown at Frollo's feet, Djali does a raspberry at Frollo and Catalina whispers to Simoun with a smirk,

"Looks like it's time for the greatest escape."

"Oui, mon ami. Yes, my friend."

"OK."

 **A/N The great escape will soon come. Come like the anger of Frollo. Or come like Quasimodo as he arrived in today's Festival. So, now you know how much I hate the crowd when tehy attacked Quasi, how much I still hate Phoebus and the names of Celestina's family. Bye. Have a good day or night.**


	8. The Great Escape

Frollo:*to Phoebus* "Captain Phoebus, arrest them."

With a snap of a finger, Phoebus executed his master's command: arresting Esmeralda, Catalina and Simoun. Ten guards surrounded them. Both Catalina and Simoun feel like goners. For, in this scenario, they don't know what to do.

Esmeralda:"Let's see.. One, two,"

Catalina:"They're ten."

Esmeralda:"Ten?"

Catalina:"Sadly, yes."

Esmeralda:"So, there's ten of you."

Simoun:"And three of us."

Esmeralda:*gets handkerchief from chest* "Oh. What are two poor children and a poor girl to do?" She fakes a cry and sneezes into the blue handkerchief.

Esmeralda, Catalina and Simoun disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Catalina and Simoun were with Esmeralda and Djali in the scaffold.

The guards, feeling like goners, secretly gulped. Some were thinking where the three went.

From the scaffold, Catalina and Simoun shout,

"Hey, you minions." The whole crowd and guards gave their attention on the four in the scaffold.

The guards spotted them and two charged after them. Like teo hounds after four deer or rabbits. Worry not, for these four are the most mischievous and witty. Emseralda, Djali, Catalina and Simoun rode on the waves of the crowds. The guards jumped and missed.

The four made it to the ground. Then, Catalina tugged Simoun's robe and reminded him,

"Simoun, our friends."

"Who? Is it Celestina and her family?"

"Yes. We must get them in the cathedral now."

"I know what you're thinking. When Quasimodo returns to the cathedral with you and me, Celestina and her family are coming with us. But, guards can arrest them easily. So, the time is nigh. And we must get them in disguise too."

Catalina's eyes widened to hear Simoun discuss the same thoughts she have. Simoun said,

"Catalina, do you have anything valuable to trade? Aside from your scapular and hood."

"Well, I still have money."

"Where?"

She searched her whole dress and nothing appeared. Simoun checked his pockets and has two small bags on each pocket. Then, somebody dropped three small bags of coins at their back. This hooded figure ran away.

Simoun shouted to catch the hooded figure's attention. But, she turned back and said,

"You kids must accept the doe. These will help you." She ran away again. Catalina picked up the money and they ran to a stall that sells disguise.

Simoun:"Monsieur, I want to buy five cloaks. How much are they?"

The storekeeper got three blue cloaks, one green cloak and one brown cloak. He said,

"These are from Italy. They are very expensive though."

"Oh, Monsieur, we can pay any price." Simoun said as he is ready for a verbal fight.

"Alright. These are 200 silver coins."

Catalina put the three small bags on the desk. And so did Simoun wih his two small bags. The storekeeper counted with greedy eyes. The money was complete. He then gives them the cloaks and they ran away once again.

Catalina and Simoun made it to the stage. They went under it and Catalina said to them,

"Celestina, Gabriel, Reynard, Marcel, Gerard, since the guards are distracted. Get out and wear these cloaks." The gypsy family had no choice. So, they went out and wore the cloaks.

Nobody paid attention to them. All eyes were on Esmeralda's feisty escape. Nobody even paid attention to Quasimodo and Frollo.

Catalina:"Celestina, Gabriel, Reynard, Marcel, Gerard, get inside the cathedral. If you see black spiral stairs, go up there."

Simoun grabs his dagger and says to Gabriel,

"Gabriel, take this dagger and use it like a key. If you see a door at the end of the stairs, open it with thsi dagger." Simoun finally gives it and Gabriel nods.

They ran inside to the cathedral. As the huge wooden doors closed, Frollo's guards hold a pole and hit Frollo's box. Catalina and Simoun laugh at that.

In a swirl of a pink curtain, Esmerlada and Djali disappear. As they disappear, rain appears. And the anger of Frollo appears towards Quasimodo.

Frollo, on Snowball, ( **A/N Frollo's horse's name is Snowball. XD. Oh man. Why is the balck horse's name Snowball if he is black? His name should have been Dark Horse or Blackey. Well, the crew of the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ did their best. Kudos to them for naming Frollo's horse in an ironic way.) **approaches Quasimodo. Catalina and Simoun climbed up the pillage.

Quasimodo says to his cruel master,

"I'm sorry, master." He gets down with the help of his two loyal friends.

The crowd clears to make way for the three. The trio made it in the door. Simoun opened a door for Quasimodo and Catalina. They entered and Simoun closes the door.

 **(A/N Oh. Who is this mysterious figure from today's chapter? Only I know. But, I have given you a hint. The hooded figure is a she and she comes from the same time as Catalina and Simoun. And here's the third hint. She's an author from FanFiction. (It's not me and I'm honest.) Well, in the next chapter, I'll give you another hint about her. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	9. Sanctuary

As the Archdeacon was talking with Celestina and her family, he saw the three. In shock, concern and fear, he swiftly gets near them.

"Quasimodo, Catalina, Simoun, what happened?"

Simoun:"Quasimodo was crowned King Of Fools."

Catalina:"He was cheered for and paraded."

Simoun:"Then, everybody began to throw fruit and eggs at him."

Archdeacon:"Oh poor Quasimodo! My children, come up with me." He went ahead and the three followed him. Celestina and her family moved aside for they were blocking the first steps. Celestina watches Quasimodo, as he passes by, with pity and sorrow. She cupped her belly as a gesture that she will accept her child no matter what he or she will look like.

The three made it to the belltower and went to Quasimodo's room. The Archdeacon prepared a bucket of water, some clothes for Quasimodo and rags. He begins to clean Quasimodo as Catalina and Simoun watch with pity.

After the cleaning,

"Quasimodo, my child, forget about what happened. Those people were like the Romans killing Jesus. You and I know that you don't deserve persecution."

"F... Father, I will ne.. never forget h... how I was s.. saved by m.. my friends." Said Quasimodo with a meek smile. The Archdeacon turned around and smiles at the two children.

"My children, thank you so much for being Quasimodo's heroes. *sighs* I have duties to attend to. May you please look after him?" Boh answered with glee,

"Of course, Father."

"Thank you, my children. And please be careful." They nodded and he leaves.

Catalina sits at Quasimodo's left side of the bed and asks him,

"Quasimodo, do you know the name of the gypsy girl who saved you?"

"Ye.. Yes. She's Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda is Spanish for Emerald."

Simoun:"Do you know Spanish?"

Catalina:"No. I know name meanings."

Simoun:"Oh, right. You're a name meaning specialist. But, do you have any plans to speak in other languages, Catalina?"

Catalina:"Maybe. But, I wanna speak Latin, French and Russian."

Simoun:"D'accord. (Ok.) I'll teach you, after my lessons."

Catalina:"Ok. Thanks." The three gargoyles enter the room. Only Victor and Laverne are feeling sorrowful. While Hugo is full of anger. Laverne hops over to Quasimodo.

Laverne:"Quasi, we're sorry."

Victor comes over and continues,

"Going to the Festival was the worst day for you. Yet, it was the worst advice we gave you." After hearing these words, Catalina and Simoun felt the weight of guilt riding them.

Hugo:"OH YEAH?! WELL, I SWEAR THAT I WILL THROW MOLTEN LAVA AT ALL OF THEM!"

Simoun:"Oh yeah?! What's better is that they should be pillaged altogether."

Hugo:"Good idea, Simoun."

Quasimodo:"Guys, may I please be alone for a while?"

Catalina:"Of course, Quasimodo."

Quasimodo leaves the room without a word. He climbs up the bells. The gargoyles stay and return to their motionless state in the balcony. Catalina and Simoun ran down the stairs and in time, they see the Archdeacon warning Frollo not to touch Esmeralda.

Brutus, a Frollo guard, saw Catalina and Simoun from afar.

Brutus:"Minister Frollo, the insolent kids are here!" Frollo looks at them with a murderous glare.

Catalina:"Sanctuary."

Simoun:"Sanctuary."

The Archddeacon gets near Frollo and says to him sternly,

"Frollo, do not harm these poor children. They have no power and no weapons. Don't kill them like ants. They still have a life to live."

Catalina:*whispers to Simoun* "Simoun, that's almost like"

Simoun:*whispers* "Father David once said in his homily. I can relate to that."

Catalina:"#RIPEJKVictims."

Simoun:"#DuterteSucksDonkeyBalls."

Catalina laughs softly.

Frollo leaves angrily with his guards. His guards left first. Whilst Frollo, like a snake, hid in a pillar. The Archdeacon and Djali get Phoebus out of the cathedral. Catalina and Simoun chuckle at how Djali hits Phoebus' butt. Esmeralda just smiles. She smiles at the two children. Like she's a mother smiling at her children having fun.

Frollo creeps up on Esmeralda and gropes her. Catalina shouts loudly,

"NO!" Esmeralda and Frollo turn their attention and eyes on her. She says as she is walking up to Frollo,

"FROLLO, THIS IS THE HOUSE OF GOD. YOU SHALL NOT DO UNHOLY THINGS TO AN INNOCENT WOMAN."

"If this is a holy place, then there should not be a sinner in our midst. And a young girl speaking up. Now, choose your life or the gallows."

"My life, obviously."

"Begone."

"I will if you shalt go away too."

Frollo grumbled and gritted his teeth in anger. Catalina walked away furiously. She went up the stairs while Simoun watches her. Simoun glares at Frollo with an angry glare and went up the stairs.

Frollo:*to Esmeralda* "You have chosen a good place of hiding, gypsy. But, gypsie don't do well inside stone walls. One step outside, and you're mine."

He leaves the cathedral like a snake after his failed attempt to eat his prey. Esmeralda runs to the door, opens it and she sees two guards talking about Frollo's orders. She slams it after hearing the orders.

 **A/N As you can also observe, I hate Duterte. You know, he has killed 23, 000 Filipinos. Most of them are babies, children, innocent people, poor people, parents and reformed drug addicts. And he is very vulgar in his words. That's why I compare him to Frollo. Both of them are genocidal. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	10. God Help The Outcasts

**A/N *gasps* Guys, I'm so sorry that I forgot to give you the hint of our mystery character. So, here are two hints about her: she has written 29 fanfics (told ya it was not me) and she's from America (again, told ya it was not me). That's all readers. And now, we start with Chapter 10.**

Esmeralda sits in the floor and says to Djali,

"Don't worry, Djali. If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong." Catalina and Simoun step forward to her and Catalina responded,

"True. Later on, you'll escape."

"How? Every door of this cathedral is blocked."

"I know, dear Esmeralda. But, you'll know later."

In relief, Esmeralda smiled. She asked,

"Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Catalina Garcia."

"And I'm Simoun Villaverde, her friend. And a wanted fugitive."

"Bro, don't forget that Esmeralda and I are also wanted." She said as she laid an arm on Simoun's shoulder. In return, he pats her hand.

"Well, isn't it cool being wanted?"

"For now, it isn't cool. But it is fun that we defied Frollo."

"How did you defy him, my children?" Asked the Archdeacon. "And how did you escape the guards? You know it's very impossible to escape from his minions."

"I know, Father." Said Simoun. "But, we hid under a stage and entered here."

"And now you are under the protective sanctuary of Notre Dame. Now, you must not act rashly, my children. You three created... quite a stir at the Festival. It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

"Man. I'm lucky I'm going to be a priest someday." Said Simoun with hints of child pride. "And when I'm a priest, I'm going to make homilies against Duterte."

"Oh, Simoun. Duterte is as sick as a dog. Can't you see that maybe in a few years he'll meet God and God will judge him."

"I know, Catalina. But, Frollo and Duterte share the same temper too."

"Magkapinsan-buo kaya sila? (Are they cousins?)"

"Hindi. Pero, si Duterte ay ang reincarnated version ni Frollo. (No. But, Duterte is the reincarnated version of Frollo.)" Both Catalina and Simoun softly snigger at that.

Esmeralda, in anger towards Frollo, stands up and scoots near the archdeacon to say,

"You see what he did out there. Letting the crowd torture that poor boy."

Catalina meekly comes behind Esmeralda's back and says,

"Esmeralda, that poor boy's name is Quasimodo."

"That's worse. Worse than what happened. If only one more person stood up for him and... *sighs* What do they have against people who are different anyway?" The Archdeacon puts his gentle hand on Esmeralda's bare shoulder and signals her to come with him. Simoun does the same with Catalina. Both of them started to walk behind the Archdeacon, Esmeralda and Djali.

Catalina also held the same thought as Esmeralda: why the different are being treated as animals?. Catalina is a very smart girl. She has thoughts of her own. She would write soem in her diary, share some with her family and friends and put it in videos she create for YouTube. **(A/N In fiction, she has a YouTube channel. But, in real life, she has none. For she is just fictional. Yes I know this is kinda dumb. But you might think it's true. Like The Tudors. It's based on true events. But with historical inaccuracies.)** Most of the time, she would share her opinions and thoughts with Simoun. On Catalina's point of view, he's better than her when it comes to opinions.

"Simoun, are you alright with my friendship with Miss Jane?"

"Of course. Although she is a Protestant. Remember this, Catalina, your life is not my life. Nor anybody else's. It's yours. Nobody can control you nor violate your freedom. You're not a slave, a serf or a maid. You're free. As free as a bird."

"But why are there more unfortunate people than fortuante people?"

"Well, on my poinion, I guess God made the unfortunate to become gifts of the fortunate. And the fortunate as the gift of the unfortunate. Wherein the fortunate help them and the unfortunate serve as their friends or physical life lessons. Some of the fortunate help the unfortunate. And some fortuante peopel don't help the unfortunate. Like the super rich people. They see the unfrotunate, poor and downtrod as enemies. But, they must give money and needs to the unfrotunate when they are sick of their rich lives. Not waste it more. I will advise them like that when I'm a priest."

"Wow! That was... great. At least, you and your parents help the St. Rose de Lima Church in helping the poor."

"Let's not boast about that. Let's boast about out coolness whe we defied Frollo."

"*giggles* Yeah. You called Frollo ugly and a deformed pig. Tbh, Frollo looks like he was born two hundred years ago!"

Simoun laughs. The five of them made it in front of the altar of Mama Mary.

"Hey, Catalina, I'm gonna go after the Archdeacon."

"Why?"

"So you can sing and I investigate where he went."

"Wait. Is it time for God Help The Outcasts?"

"Yes."

Catalina squeals in excitement and hugs Simoun to calm down. Simoun blushed. But, he put his hood up and says to Catalina,

"Catalina, I must go."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will." He leaves while Catalina scoots near Esmeralda. Esmeralda and Catalina start.

" _I don't know if You can hear me_

 _Or if You're even there_

 _I don't know if you would listen_

 _To a gypsy's prayer_

 _Yes I know I'm just an outcast_

 _I shouldn't speak to you_

 _Still I see your face and wonder..._

 _Were you once an outcast too?_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _Hungry from birth_

 _Shwo them the mercy_

 _They don't find on earth_

 _God help my people_

 _We look to you still_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _Or nobody will"_

As a group of churchgoers sing, Simoun follows the Archdeacon. The Archdeacon goes to the convent to ask Celetina and her family questions regarding their names, origin and current condition. After they have told the story of their escape, the Archdeacon tells some nuns to prepare rooms for the family. They were lead to their rooms.

The Archdeacon comes out as Simoun runs to get near Catalina. He hears them sing and Catalina is just following her, not mimicking Esmeralda's moves.

" _I ask for nothing_

 _I can get by_

 _But I know so many_

 _Less lucky than I_

 _Please help my people,_

 _The poor and downtrod._

 _I thought we all were Children of God_

 _God help the outcasts_

 _Children of God"_

After the song, Esmeralda hugs Catalina and Djali. Simoun smiles at them like Quasimodo.

 **A/N Having trouble in figuring out who's the mysterious American female author? That's ok. *SPOILERS* She'll be revealed in the end. She'll also get a chance to talk with our two OCs. BTW (By The Way), I didn't know what's the meaning of OC. But, some days ago, I know what's the meaning. In other fanfics, I'll tag them as OCs. Especially there families, friends and enemies. That's all and have a good day or night.**


	11. True Friends

"You, bellringer! What are you doing donw here?!" Shouted a biggoted churchgoer. Quasimodo, in shock, stumbles over a candlelight and starts to run.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Said the churchgoer. Esmeralda, Catalina and Djali chase him. In anger, Simoun, walks over to the guy.

"Sir, haven't you caused enough sins before?"

The man gasps and evrybody around him were shocked.

"Well, it's not good to pick up a fight with a young student who is to become a priest Yes. I do have sins."

"Sir, it's better to be mindful of your deeds by thought, word and deed than to be mindful of your beauty. Vanity is a sin. That's why you must ask forgiveness from God."

"Yes. I... I'll do that. Thank you."

Simoun runs up to the stairs. He feels excited, yet scared for the climax. Simoun has watched the movie countless times with Catalina and her younger siblings. He's thinking of a plan to hide from Frollo and his guards once he and Catalina go out. _There must be a disguise..._ he thought. _Catalina wouldn't fit in a nun's robe perfectly. It's too big for her. But she looks perfect in a nun's robes. Why have I seen her wear a nun's robes before? As in, maybe, from the past._

Simoun made it in the doorway. Catalina was besides Djali, both are watching Quasimodo and Esmeralda's second interaction. He patted Catalina's shoulder. She turned around.

"Simoun, you're here." Said Catalina in a shocked tone. "Where have you been?"

"Giving a word of advice to that bigotted churchgoer."

"The one who shouted to Quasimodo after 'God Help The Outcasts'?"

"Yeah."

"What have you told him?"

"Long but short story though. We'll talk later."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay."

She sighs in relief. "Good." Is all she said with a warm smile.

"Uh, Catalina, they left."

"Huh?" She turned around and saw Esmeralda climbing up a ladder. Both friends decided to go after them.

All five of them are in Quasimodo's room. Or in this case, the belltower.

"What is this place?" Esmeralda asked Quasimodo.

"This is where I live."

"Did you make all these things yourself?"

"Most of them."

"This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me on the streets dancing for coins."

Catalina:"And don't forget dancing with death."

"I know. I have to dance for coins. But, I dance for trouble and danger. Thank you, Catalina and Simoun for trying to defend me."

"You're welcome, Lady Esmeralda."

"De rien. (You're welcome.)" Said Simoun with a smile.

Quasimodo:"But, you're a wonderful dancer."

"Well, it keeps bread on the table." A small cloth over something catches Esmeralda's eyes. In curiosity, she asks,

"What's this?" She scoots over as Quasimodo rusn to stop her from opening it. Too late. She opened it. She's surprised to see wooden figurines of the blacksmith and baker. And she comments about these figurines. Djali eats a sheep figurine as Catalina and Simoun chuckle.

Simoun:"Wait a minute. I just realized that Djali might get intestinal problems later."

Catalina:"Relax, Simoun. We're in a fictional movie."

Simoun:"Yet we're in fictional trouble. I'll tell you more later about it, Catalina."

Then, the mysterious figure dropped a small bag behind Catalina and Simoun. She ran after dropping it.

Catalina:"Hey. That's the person who gave us money for the cloaks."

Simoun:"Bah. Who cares. Maybe we'll get to know her later." He picks up the small bag and sees corn. He took some and fed it to Djali. Djali ate it. Catalina also helped Simoun in feeding Djali.

Meanwhile...

Esmeralda:"You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

Quasimodo:"Well, it's no just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells." He turns aroudn to tell Catalina and Simoun something that will excite them.

"Catalina, Simoun, would you like to see the bells with Esmeralda and me?"

Both squeal in joy and answered, "Yes."

Quasimodo:*to Esmeralda* "Would you like that, Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda:"Of course. I want to be together with you three. *to Djali* Wouldn't we, Djali?"

Djali:*eats last ears of corn for him*

"Follow me. I'll introduce you." Said Quasimodo in excitedness as he climbs up another ladder, which leads to the bells.

Quasimodo introduces the bells to Esmeralda, Djali, Catalina and Simoun. When they made it to Big Marie, Esmeralda goes under her and says,

"HELLO!" Her voice echoes the whole bell.

"She likes you." Said Quasimodo.

Djali burps and gets shocked. Catalina and Simoun chuckle. Catalina gets under Big Marie and says,

"DUTERTE STINKS!" Her voice echoes the whole bell like Esmeralda's.

Simoun goes under and says,

"FROLLO STINKS!" His voice echoes the whole bell. Both high-fived and walked away to follow Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

"I saved the best for the last." Said Quasimodo as he motions Esmeralda, Catalina and Simoun to come with him in the balcony. They all see the sunset. Catalina leans over the balcony and says,

"Wow! This is as beautiful as Maria's drawing of this!"

Simoun:"Is it Maria Garcia, your sister?"

Catalina:"Yes. Maria is a very artistic and musical girl. Yet, she's so good in dancing, singing and acting."

Simoun:"I hope you will have a child like her."

Catalina:"Oh, Simoun. I have no plans yet of marriage. Nor do I wanna confess who's my crush."

Simoun:"Well, I'm going to be a priest anyway. My first comfession starts with you. So, who's you're crush?"

Esmeralda:*to Quasimodo* "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view for himslef like this. I could stay up here forever."

Quasimodo:"You could. You have sanctuary."

Esmeralda:*slowly walks away* "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

Quasimodo:"But you're not like other gypsies. They're... evil."

Esmeralda:"Who told you that?"

Quasimodo:*gets off ledge* "My Master, Frollo. He raised me. *sits with Esmeralda on roof*"

Esmeralda:"How can such a cruel man raise you?"

Catalina and Simoun sit near Esmeralda and Quasimodo.

Catalina:"Well, that's my same question to why Duterte raises the Philippines like what Frollo does."

Esmeralda and Quasimodo:"Who's Duterte?"

Catalina:"You'll know more of him later."

While Quasimodo and Esmeralda conintue talking about gypsies and palm reading, Catalina and Simoun talk.

Simoun:"Catalina, even though we're enjoyong the time of our lives, I still feel sorrow and guilt on my shoulders. As if I'm carrying a giant boulder. Any time, I'm about to be crushed when somebody else rides on the boulder."

Catalina:"Why so?"

Simoun:"Becuase the suffering of the Filipinos under Duterte is too much for me. The flow of blood, the flow of tears from mothers and wives, the flow of water that is dirty with Duterte's blasphemy and the flow of problems. Luckily, the fortunate are helping them. And activists protect them."

Catalina:"Simoun, I relate with you. I can't bear to see more dying under Duterte's regime. And I can't bear the thought of my beloved family and friends dying. But, three of my friends had died. Felix "Boyet" Jr. died because Duterte killed him."

Simoun:"He was innocent. He is not a drug addict."

Catalina:"What if all of us are drug addicts? That's what Shibby de Guzman asked."

Simoun:"Thus, it's her rally cry."

 **(A/N Shibby De Guzman is not an OC. She's a real person and a real Filipino teenage activist.)**

Catalina:"Tapos, namatay si Felina dahil sa depresyon. (Then, Felina died because of depresyon.)"

Simoun:"At namatay si Felix Sr. dahil may bumaril sa kanya. (And Felix Sr. died because someone shot him.)"

Catalina:"Kailan ba matatapos ang mga patayan? Kailan ba magiging malaya ang mga Pilipino? (When will the killings stop? When will the Filipinos be free?)"

She was on the verge of tears. Simoun can feel her almsot cry. So, he swiftly hugs her and strokes her hair. She hugs his waist tightly and cries. He still held her like a baby.

Simoun:"Tahan na, tahan na. Nasa Langit sila. Pero, kasama ang dasal at laban, mananalo tayo. (Calm down, calm down. They are in Heaven. But, with prayer and fighting, we will win.)"

Catalina calms down, lets go fo Simoun and wipes away her tears.

Catalina:"Well, we're here to have fun. So, Simoun, I was thinking of this. I think we should be separated when Esmeralda escapes. I go with her and you stay with Quasimodo."

Simoun:*shows a thumbs up* "Ok. And, take my robes."

Catalina:"What?! But, Simoun, you have nothing else to wear if I wear your robes!"

Simoun:"Chillax, Catalina. I have a nightdress inside me."

Meanwhile with Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Both are leaning in the balcony once again.

Quasimodo:"*to Esmeralda* You helped me, now I will help you. *to Catalina and Simoun* Friends, do you want to escape?"

Catalina and Simoun junped out of the roof and approached Quasimodo. Now, Catalina is wearing a monk's robe. She wears Simoun's wooden cross scapular. While Simoun wears Catalina's silver cross scapular.

Catalina:"Quasimodo, I will just get out and escape with Esmeralda."

Simoun:"While I will come with Catalina to escort her to her way out here."

Quasimodo:"Ok."

Esmeralda:"But how can we escape? There are guards at every door."

Quasimodo:"Who says we're going to use a door?"

Catalina:"Well, we can use the ladder Simoun and I climbed."

Quasimodo:"Come on. Let's go see if it's not seen by the guards."

The two nodded and Catalina walked over to the location of the ladder. The ladder was at the ground. Being chopped up to pieces so that it won't be a burden for the guards to carry the ladder.

"DRATS! They got the ladder too." Said Catalina in irritation. "On the bright side, we're going to jump. Right, Quasi?" She said as her face lights up with joy.

"Sure, Catalina. We're going to jump."

In fear, Simoun crossed himself with his rosary.

Catalina:"Lady Esmeralda, Djali, get prepared."

Esmeralda:"Alright. *to Djali* Come on, Djali." Djali jumps into Esmeralda's arms, she covers his eyes with a handkerchief and Quasimodo scoops up Esmeralda.

Catalina:"Simoun, who is heavier? You or me?"

Simoun:"I am 43 kilos."

Catalina:"And I'm 40 kilos."

Simoun:"So, I'll carry you?"

Catalina:"Yes." She puts on her hood and jumps into his arms. She blushes without Simoun knowing. Simoun puts his rosary in his pocket and blushes.

He rides on Quasimodo and they jump from one gargoyle to another and grabs on a wall. Catalian says, "Weeee!" for the whole time. While Simoun screams the most like a baby.

When they landed on a roof,

Esmeralda:"You're a gpod acrobat. *pats Quasimodo's head*"

Quasimodo:"Thank you."

In a blink, the slate slided and four of them screamed. Again, Simoun screamed the most. Catalina was having fun. Finally, when they landed on the feet of St. Martin of Denis, Quasimodo and Esmeralda had a small talk. Meanwhile...

Catalina:"Simoun, you were screaming a lot like a baby."

Simoun:"That's because I thought I was going to drop you and get you injured or die. But, on the bright side, God has mercy. He protected us. And you were not that heavy, Catalina."

Catalina:"Thanks. And remember, I will come back after escorting Esmeralda. And watch Frollo sing 'Hellfire.' "

Simoun:"Ok. Be careful."

Catalina:"You too." She kissed him on the cheek and both blushed. She fixed her disheveled robes and put on the hood. She left with Esmeralda and Djali.

In a normal voice, Simoun said,

"I love you so much, Catalina. God will never deny that. But, I must deny you when I'm a priest. I love God, the Philippines and you. But you're my most favorite treasure."

As Esmeralda and Djali prepare a dip in the Seine, Catalina faces the cathedral. She says,

"I love you very much, Simoun. You're one of the reasons why I live. And I never wanna die."

 **A/N AWWWW! Writing this chapter made me feel cheesy. Another hint for the mystery guest in this fanfic: she has two O's in her names. That's all. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	12. Heaven's Light

As Esmerlada and Djali are in the water, Esmeralda asked Catalina,

"Catalina, are you coming or not?"

Catalina has been awoken. Awoken, not from sleep. But from the sleep of feelings for Simoun. She turns around and apologizes to her.

"It's alright, Catalina. But, remember not to call me 'Lady Esmeralda'. I'm not a noble from birth. Nor will I be one in death." She said with a smile to make her child friend better.

"I understand, Esmeralda." Catalina meekly takes a dip and swims with Esmeralda. The three of them swam as faat as they can. They stopped and ran to a cemetery.

In the cemetery, Esmeralda opens a grave. Catalina helps her in opening it. Esmeralda asks Catalina,

"Catalina, will you come with me?"

"No. I must go after you go to the Court of Miracles with Djali."

"Alright, then. Good night, Catalina."

"Good night, Esmeralda." Catalina moves over to Djali and pets him. He returns her gentle gesture by nuzzling her hand.

"Good night to you too, Djali."

"Please be careful, Catalina. You know how invincible Frollo's guards are."

"Of course. I'll be going now."

Esmeralda and Djali went inside. Catalina prays to God to help her in covering the grave. She bent down and the mysterious figure helps her. Both of them carried the grave marker and covered the grave. As Catalina and the mysterious figure pant and sweat, they both saw a lighted torch coming towards the cemetery.

In fear, the mysterious figure grabbed Catalina and forced her to sit down besides the grave. The mysterious figure said to her,

"Little girl, please be quiet."

"Ok."

The lighted torch belongs to Celestina. Behind her was Gabriel. Celestina and Gabriel enter the cemetery. She passes by the grave and Catalina says,

"Lady Celestina?"

She turns around and sees her. She gasps and walks up to her. Gabriel follows her.

Celestina:"Catalina, what are you doing here?"

Catalina:*stands up* "I helped Esmeralda enter the Court of Miracles." The mysteripus figure runs away.

Gabriel:"The Court of Miracles? But haven't you warned us to not go there."

Catalina:"I know, Sir Reynard, Sir Gabriel, Sir Marcel or Sir Gerard?"

Gabriel:"I'm Gabriel. And what is the truth?"

Catalina:"Sir Gabriel, I assure you that you will know the truth later. Just trust me. I will never let anything happen to you and your family."

Gabriel:*sighs* "Alright. Let's get out."

Celestina:"Gabriel's right. Anytime soon, you might be caught."

Catalina:"No. I must do something."

Celestina and Gabriel:"What?"

Catalina:"Come with me and I'll show you."

They nodded and left the cemetery. Catalina was relieved to see Celetina come with her. But, she missed the oppurtunity to ask the mysterious figure of her identity. The mysterious figure was following them like ghost.

While they're walking to the route Celestina and Gabriel used,

Gabriel:*whispers to Celestina* "My love, do you trust Catalina?"

Celestina:*whispers* "Of course, Gabriel. You know very well that children don't lie."

Gabriel*whispers* "I'm doing my best to save you and our child. I can't bear the thoight of you dead because of Frollo."

Celestina:*whispers* "I can't believe he did that to Florika. I can't believe he killed her in front of Notre Dame. My dearest sister, faded like a whithered flower."

Gabriel:"That's why we must be careful. Including your father and brothers. We can't stumble upon Frollo's net again."

Celestina:"Nor can't I bear the thought of you in the gallows."

He lightly kissed her forehead and patted her big tummy.

Gabriel:"I love you, Celestina."

Celestina:"I love you too, Gabriel."

Meanwhile, Quasimodo is having a bit of a fight with Phoebus. Simoun just watches with a smirk. Watching this scene was his most favorite.

When the two men were done, Quasimodo let Phoebus go and he left with some words. He told Quasimodo that Esmeralda's lucky to have a friend like him. As Quasimodo was walking up the stairs, Simoun said to him,

"Good going, Quasi. You just burned that dumb blonde."

"Well, I had to do that to protect Esmeralda."

"Now come on, Quasi. Let's get inside." As they passed by the three gargoyles on the ledge, they cheered for him.

Victor:"You ejected that tin plated buffoon with great panache."

Hugo:"The nerve of that guy. Stooping around to steal your girl."

Quasimodo:"My girl?

Laverne:"Esmeralda. Dark hair. Works with a goat. Remember?"

Simoun:"You and Esmeralda fit as a perfect couple, lover boy."

Quasimodo:"Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no."

Laverne:"Don't be so modest."

Simoun:"Yeah. You have been modest your whole life. Now it's time to add minor pride. But not the sinful version of pride."

Laverne:"Frollo has a very sinful pride. While Quasimodo has meek modesty. Now it's time to add some pride. You're right, Simoun. I like your philosophies."

Simoun:"Those are just thoughts, Laverne."

Quasimodo:"Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do. But let's not fool ourselves. *points at self* Ugliest face in all Paris. Remember? *moves over to window* I don't think I'm her type. *leans in window*"

Quasimodo begins to sing his second song. And Simoun scoots over to him and sings with him.

 _"So many times out there_

 _I've watched a happy pair_

 _Of lovers walking in the night_

 _They have a kind of glow around them_

 _It almost looks like Heaven's light"_

The three gargoyles swoon. When Hugo comes to close with Laverne, she punches his nose. Simoun laughs.

"Man that antic never gets old." Then, both boys continued,

" _I knew I'd never know_

 _That warm and loving glow_

 _Though I might wish with all my might_

 _No face as hideous as my face_

 _Was ever meant for Heaven's light_

 _But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

 _And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

 _I dare to dream that she_

 _Might even care for me_

 _And as I ring these bells tonight_

 _My cold dark tower seems so bright_

 _I swear it must be Heaven's light"_

Quasimodo rings the bells happily. And Simoun smiles at Quasimodo's feelings for Esmeralda.

Simoun says,

"I dedicate my duet with Quasi for Catalina."

Love would be strong. As strong as a bell. And the sounds of love are the sounds of the bells.

 **A/N Awww. Isn't it cheesy? But it will be dark with Frollo's song. Watch out for Frollo's burning desire which will turn your minds to sin. Are you still having a problem on guessing the mysterious figure? Well, two more hints: she has two A's in her name and two P's. Bye and hae a good day or night.**


	13. Hellfire

Catalina, Celestina and Gabriel made it to the Palace of Justice. No guards were present. So, they snuck in the palace and went to the fireplace room ( **A/N Can somebody please tell me what kind of room Frollo is when he sung "Hellfire"!)**.

Luckily, Frollo did not mind them. His mind was on Esmeralda. For now, he is half-conscious. But more conscious in the sin of lust.

Frollo:" _Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man_

 _Of my virtue, I am justly proud_

 _Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"_

Gabriel:*whispers* "That is not true!"

Frollo:" _Then tell me, Maria,_

 _Why I see her dancing there?_

 _Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

 _I feel her, I see her_

 _The sun caught in her raven hair_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control!"_

Celestina:*whispers to Catalina* "Who is he singing about? And who is Maria?"

Catalina:*whispers to Celestina*"Maria or Mary or is the Mother of Jesus. And Jesus is the Son of God. And Frollo is singing about his lust towards Esmeralda."

Celestina:*whispers* "Why?"

Catalina:*whispers* "You'll know more in this song and later."

Celestina:*whispers* "Alright."

Frollo:" _Like fire, hellfire_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning desire_

 _Is turning me to sin"_

The red hooded monks appear. And the room expands in size.

Gabriel:*normal voice* "WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Catalina:"These are monks who persecute Frollo of sin. But, hear this."

Frollo:" _It's not my fault_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _It is the gypsy girl_

 _The witch who set this flame_

 _It's not my fault_

 _If in God's plan_

 _He made the devil_

 _So much stronger than a man_

 _Protect me, Maria_

 _Don't let this siren cast her spell_

 _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

 _Destroy Esmeralda!_

 _And let her taste the fires of hell_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

Catalina grabbed Celestina and Gabriel's cloaks and dragged them to a dark corner. A guard opens the door and informs Frollo that Esmeralda has escaped the cathedral. After this, he vowed,

"I'll find her. I'll find her even I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Celestina and Gabriel gasp in shock. She immediately hugged her husband for comfort. Catalina held the hand od Celestina to calm her down.

Frollo:" _Hellfire, dark fire_

 _Now, gypsy, it's your turn_

 _Choose me or your pyre!_

 _Be mine or you will burn!_

 _God have mercy on her,_

 _God have mercy on me_

 _But she will be mine or_

 _SHE. WILL. BURN!"_

Frollo passes out. Catalina says to Celestina and Gabriel,

"Lady Celestina, Sir Gabriel, this is what I mean! Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, the Court of Miracles will be in his hands!"

Celestina:"How do you know?"

Suddenly, the mysterious figure comes out of the balcony. She says to them,

"Guys, I need you to trust me. I climbed a ladder to here. Now come on. We don't have much time." She left and climbed down. Catalina came down next, then Celstina came down and Gabriel came down lastly.

 **A/N I confess to you my readers that I love "Hellfire" by Frollo. What's the magic in villain's songs? Why are they so catchy and prone to be stuck in minds? I only like Frollo as my most favorite Disney villain. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	14. The Night Before Fire

Four of them ran to the cathedral. Again, they were not seen nor caught.

When Catalina, Celesrina and Gabriel were about to enter the cathedral, the mysterious figure ran away. For the third or fourth time, Catalina missed her chance. She shrugged the feeling of failure off her shoulders and they entered.

Reynard, Marcel, Gerard and Simoun were at the stairs. Talking about themsleves. Reynard sees his precious and only daughter. And his son-in-law. He rund to her and both father and daughter hugged each other. When they broke off the hug,

Reynard:"Celestina, where have you been?"

Celestina:"Gabriel was with me when were going to the cemetery to visit Florika's grave. But, we saw Catalina. She led us to the Palace of Justice and Frollo's going to burn Paris tomorrow." Reynard and his sons gasped in shock and fear.

Reynard:"Celestina, Gabriel, are you two alright?"

Celestina:"Yes, father. Gabriel and I were not caught. We're fine and alive."

Catalina:"Lady Celestina, is Florika Quasimodo's mother?"

Celestina:"Who is Quasimodo?"

Simoun:"He's the bellringer of Notre Dame."

Gerard:"Is it the one with the hunched back?"

Simoun:"Yes. He is also the friend of Catalina and I."

Catalina:"Friends, may I please know more about Florika?"

Marcel sighed and slumped against the wall. He started,

"Florika was the eldest of my family. I, Marcel, am the last. Florika was a very kind, loving, caring and generous gypsy."

Reynard:"She would help other gypsies. The sick, the orphans and poor. She helps them."

Gerard:"And then, Florika fell in love with a red haired, white skinned noble. He left her after she conceived her baby. She gave birth to a deformed baby boy."

Reynard:"My daughter and grandson were bullied. Then, her cousins joined her to escape to Paris."

Celestina:"Suddenly, she died."

Simoun:"AHA! Quasimodo is your nephew and grandson. But, we'll introduce him to you in two days."

All (including Catalina):"Why?"

Simoun:"Catalina, let's tell them the truth."

Catalina:"Fine. Everybody, Simoun and I are from the future."

Simoun:"We know everything from this time. We know the characters and sequence of events."

Gerard:"Oh. That's why you speak differently."

Gabriel:"But do you have proof?"

Catalina picks up the time travelling phone and shows it to everybody. They approved the authenticity of what Catalina and Simoun say.

Reynard:"So, Catalina, Simoun, must we tell Quasimodo about our existence in two days?"

Both:"Yes."

Catalina:"Friends, you must sleep now. It's very late."

Celestina:"Where are you going to sleep?"

As if on cue, the Archdeacon descends the stairs.

Archdeacon:"Oh there you are Catalina. By the way, do you want to sleep with Simoun in the convent?"

Catalina:"Yes, Father."

Archdeacon:"Alright. You must all sleep now. Good night to each of you and may God watch you."

They greeted him "Good night" and dispersed. The Archdeacon went with the gypsy family and Catalina and Simoun to the convent.

In Celestina and Gabriel's room, the couple are in bed together.

Celestina:"Gabriel, what happened next to Frollo?"

Gabriel:"Maybe we was prepared for bed by his servants. Or he just slept there. Celestina, have you also noticed the shadows rising over Frollo?"

Celestina:"Yes. I could see a cross shadow. And as if they're soldiers."

Gabriel:"Maybe they're the Crusaders."

Celestina:"Gabriel, I'm scared."

Gabriel:"Why?"

Celestina:"Paris will burn tomorrow."

Gabriel:"Frollo is an idiot. He will burn for all his sins. And don't worry, I'll be here to protect you and our family."

Celestina:"Alright. Good night, my love."

Gabriel:"Good night, my beloved Celestina."

He planted a kiss on her forehead and snuggled with her.

Meanwhile in Reynard, Gerard and Marcel's room, tehy were eavesdropping on Celestina and Gabriel's conversation. They eavesdrop by sticking their ears to the wall.

Gerard:"Father, Brother, what must we do?"

Reynard:"We must stay here and stay out of danger."

Gerard:"Yes, father."

Marcel:"Let's ask more information from Catalina and Simoun."

Reynard and Gerard nodded.

Meanwhile, in Catalina and Simoun's room, both share one bed.

Simoun:"Catalina, remember that we will discuss about something in the belltower in the afternoon?

Catalina:"Yes. It's about us in fictional trouble. Oh. And, what did you say to that churchgoer?"

Simoun:"I backfired him by asking him,

'Haven't you caused enough sins before?' "

Catalina:"#Burn."

Simoun:"He admitted that he sinned. I told him to ask forgiveness from God and be ashmaed of himself."

Catalina:"You're fit to be a priest, Simoun."

Simoun:"Thanks, Catalina. And, about my question to you this earlier, I'm going to tell you something."

Catalina:"What?"

Simoun:"My robes fit perfectly to you. So, when we go out, you wear my robes."

Catalina:"But, how about you? What will you wear as disguise?"

Simoun:"No, no, no, no. Change of plans. You and I will wear cloaks as disguise."

Catalina:"Where can you get some?"

Simoun:"I'll borrow two from the Archdeacon."

Catalina:"Ok. Good night."

Simoun:"Bonne nuit, Catalina."

Catalina:"What does that mean?"

Simoun:"It means, 'Good night, Catalina.' "

Catalina:"Oh. Ok"

Both friends drifted off to sleep. How peaceful their sleep was. Except for Frollo who keeps thinking of Esmeralda. And seeing her haunt his dreams.

Meanwhile, in an inn, the mysterious figure has checked in for one night. She is in her room, listening to music on her IPod with earphones. She must be careful by her words and actions. One word from the future or one act from the future, she is totally dead. Literally.

In the medieval times, if you act weird or speak weird, you'll be labelled as insane or a witch. You'll be lucky if you survive and escape from being labelled. If you're insane, you're to be tortured. If you're a witch, you'll be burned at the stake.

That's why some gypsies are being burned at the stake. They're innocent and poor. But, they burn for accusations of withcraft that they did not even commit. Man, medieval times are as weird as eff.

The mysterious figure sleeps while listening to music. Then, she heard a knock on her door. It startled her. She immediately hid her IPod and earphones in her backpack. And she hid her backpack in a portal. She activates a circular portal by using her second time travelling phone. And ahe throws it to her room back at America.

She opened the door and said,

"Good evening, sirs. What do you need from me?"

Guard 1:"We're here to ask you if you know these criminals."

Guard 2 shows a sketch drawing of Esmeralda, Djali, Catalina and Simoun. The mysterious figure almost gasped. But she stifled it by yawning.

"No, sirs. I do not know those criminals. Nor hath I seen them."

Guard 1commands the other guards to search her room. They searched her room while she was outside talking with the guards.

Guard 2:"May we ask of your name?"

"Of course. My name is Anne de Martin." **(A/N Nope. This is not the FanFiction profile name nor real name of our mystery guest.)**

Guard 2:"Where do you come from?"

"I live here in Paris when I was 9. My family and I moved to Germany to avoid the wars. Then, my family and new friends moved here again. My family died of the plague last year. I was the survivor. My friends are somwhere here in Paris. And now, I'm homeless. But, I can afford basic needs for my friends help me."

Guard 2:"We did not ask about your lifestory."

Guard 1:"How many friends do you have and who are they?"

"They are Brielle, Chess, Lily, Chickie and Lenny."

Guard 2:"Don't they have surnames?"

"They are orphans."

Guard 1:"Well, where are they now?"

"Chess and Lenny sell clothes. Chickie sells fruits. Brielle and Lenny are seamstresses. They go everywhere."

Guard 1:"Alright. Tell us when you see the criminals. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Guard 1:"Good."

Brutus:*comes out of room* "Sir, we found nothing. Except for three small bags of money and a sack of clothing."

Guard 1:"We must go."

The guards left without another word. The mysterious figure immediately ran to her room and locked her door. She activated her time travelling device and got her backpack. She hid it under her bed and dozed off to her supposed peaceful sleep again.

 **A/N Brielle is an OC of the FanFiction authoress. While Chess, Lily, Chickie and Lenny are pen names of** **are pen names of Lazy Chestnut, LilyHelsing, theatreChick1794 and Lennon Drop. These four are authoresses. In your** **PM to me, tell me your answer. And I'll tell you the correct answer in PM (Private Messaging). Bye and have a good day or night.**


	15. Paris On Fire

Morning has come to shower its brightness on Paris. And this day has come for Frollo to ignite a fire in Paris. All because of his insane lust for one particular yet beautiful gypsy, Esmeralda. At least Hugo won't do this for Djali.

In Catalina and Simoun's bedroom, Celestina knocked on their door. Both friends immediately woke up to the sound on their door. Simoun got out of bed quickly and opened the door. Catalina got out of bed too and wen beside Simoun.

Celestina:"Simoun, Catalina, we need to show you something!"

Simoun and Catalina:"What is it?"

Celestina:"Come with me."

Celestina grabbed the hands of both of them and brought them to the cathedral doors. Celestina's family is there. Gerard, who is very talented in lip reading, peeks through the door.

Catalina:"Friends, what's the emergency?"

Gabriel:"Gerard, what did Frollo or that guard say?"

Gabriel, looked at his brother-in-law with shock and terror present on his face.

"Frollo says, 'Find the gypsy girl.' "

All of the gypsies looked at Catalina and Simoun.

Gerard:"Catalina, Simoun, what can we do?"

Simoun:"Stay here in the cathedral. You will help us by treating te people affected by the arson Frollo will commit."

Gerard:"What is 'arson'?"

Catalina:"It's a crime wherein you set a place or building on fire."

Reynard:"How can we help?"

Catalina:"Does any of you know anything about medicine?"

Celestina, Reynard and Marcel raised their hands. Catalina sighs in relief and tells them that their in charge of healing. They agreed.

Simoun:"Gerard, Gabriel, you will provide the needs to the victims."

Both men agreed.

Catalina and Simoun entered the convent to borrow cloaks from the Archdeacon. The Archdeacon gives them two cloaks, one green velvet and one blue velvet. Catalina wears the green velvet cloak. While Simoun wears the blue velvet cloak.

They went out and told the family to hide in the convent and they did. The whole family stayed in Celestina and Gabriel's room.

Catalina and Simoun went out of the cathedral. Both of them saw the mysterious figure passing by the cathedral. She notices them and goes over them.

"Hey, kids. How are you?"

Catalina:"Hi there, miss. My friend and I are fine. Since this is my only chance to speak with you, who are you?"

"I cannot tell you yet. But you can call me Opal."

Catalina:"Miss Opal, do you want to know our names?"

Opal:"I know you. You're Catalina and your friend is Simoun."

Catalina:"Ok. Thank you for helping us, Miss Opal. You know. I have a favorite author on FanFiction. Net named Opaque Opal. But her real name is Alyssa."

Opal removes her hood and reveals herself. She says,

"I'm Opaque Opal. And I'm the owner of the phone you used to time travel."

Their jaws fell open. Then, Catalina squeals.

"Opal, I'm your biggest fan ever. May we please take a selfie when we get back?"

"Sure. What's your favorite fanfic btw?"

"My most favorite in the world ever is Hunchback of Notre Dame Auction."

"Thanks for your enthusiasm, Catalina "

Simoun:"Excuse me, Opal. How did you made the phone anyway?"

Opal:"That phone was a gift to me from Lenny. I had a lucid dreams that I can transform it into a time travelling device. The next day, I did. Then there was another phone as a gift for me from Chickie. I trnasformed it into another time travelling device. And the last phone is a gift for me from Chess. I transformed it to a teleportation device."

Simoun:"#ASTIG!#COOL!"

Opal:"IKR."

Catalina:"So, Opal, will you help us in helping the others come to the cathedral when there is fire?"

Opal:"Sure. For now, I guess Frollois in the miller's home or somewhere. I just really dunno."

Simoun looks around the area in a suspicious way. He finds two guards walking by.

Simoun:"We must get in now!"

The three of them went inside. Simoun peeks through the door. Both of them are gone, for now.

Catalina:"Guys, let's hide in an alley."

Simoun and Opal:"Why?"

Catalina:"So that we can help the others quickly."

Simoun:"Ok."

Opal:"Good idea though. Now come on. We gotta hurry."

The three of them arranged their hoods and ran to an alley. The three of them sat down in that alley.

Catalina:"So, what should we do now?"

Opal:"Discuss about plans for later."

Catalina:"Good idea, Opal. I propose that after we help the victims, we hide in the belltower. Then, when Quasimodo and Phoebus go to the Court of Miracles, we join them."

Opal:"To not get caught by Clopin and his minions, we have to go far away from them. Aw. I wish Clopin could catch me then marry me."

Catalina:"But you must sacrifice. The three of us has to inform Esmeralda of the near hanging.

Simoun:"Or two of us. Opal, you go with Quasi and the guard. Catalina and I will do the informing."

Catalina:"Yep. I agree. Go ahead with your ideas, Opal."

Opal:"Thanks. But when Frollo and his guards come, we hide under the gallows. An hour or so later, we get out of the Court of Miracles and we sneak in the cathedral."

Catalina:"Then we inform the Archdeacon of the burning. And then we join the battle."

Opal:"Any plans for the battle?"

Catalina:"That's too soon."

Opal:"Ok."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Those footsteps sounded like footsteps of an army. Opal carefully peeked to find out the source of the footsteps. She found Frollo( on his horse) and his guards marching.

They're going to pass by the alley. Opal ran to her original spot.

Opal:"Guys, we need to hide."

Catalina:*gasps* "Are Frollo's guards coming?"

Opal:"Yes. Plus, Frollo's with them."

Simoun:"Oh come on!"

Opal:"I know where to hide."

Catalina and Simoun:"Where?"

Opal takes out her teleportation device and transports themselves to the fire room in the Palace of Justice.

Opal:"If Lily were here, she'd defenitely go crazy."

Catalina:"Yep. She's a big Frollophile. Plus, she'll have to go to Frollo's bedroom, get hsi clothes and keep them as her own."

Opal:"She would wear it or smell it."

Catalina:"Lol. Yeah."

Simoun:"What's a Frollophile?"

Opal:"A girl who is a very big fan of Frollo."

Simoun:"Gross."

Catalina:"Ikr. I'd rather be an Esmephile."

Simoun:'Fan of Esmeralda?"

Catalina:"Yes. How about you, Simoun. Are you a Quasiphile?"

Simoun:"Sure. As long as we balance our normal lives and HOND fanaticism."

Catalina:"Well said, Simoun."

Opal:"Are you two friends or what?"

Simoun:"Friends"

Catalina:"And classmates."

Opal:"Oh. Ok. But you two are cute together. I think I should ship you." Catalina blushes while Simoun aks and rants,

"Ship us? As in we ride a ship? There's no way we're going to ride in a ship like we're a cargo."

Opal:"No. As in make you a couple."

Simoun:"Ah. No thanks."

Catalina:"Yeah. Plus, he's going to be a priest."

They heard people screaming in Paris. Catalina ran to the balcony and saw everybody running, screaming and a few are helping each other. Simoun scoots near her and says,

"Now that's our call of help."

"Let's go. *turns around* Opal, start the teleportation device."

Opal nods. She takes out her device and teleports the three of them to the alley they came from. Smoke was entering the alley. They braved the smoke and got out.

Simoun rushed over to an old man, lying down in the streets. The old man awaits his death from either suffocation or being burned alive. Simoun wraps the old man's arm around hsi shoulders. Catalina helped old man was unconscious but breathing. The two ran towards the cathedral.

While they're running, Opal hears screaming from a house. She enters a burning house and saves a woman, her mother and her sisters. She leads them to the cathedral.

There, the Archdeacon and Gerard help them. In the first pew from back to front, Celestina is healing the old man. Then, Catalina and Simoun came. With Simoun is a young man slumping on the child's shoulders. This man is a father. And he got a limped leg after a heavy piece of wood fell on his leg while saving his family. Catalina is carrying two babies. While the mother with her carries a baby.

The Archdeacon carries the two babies. While Reynard helps the father in walking. The father was brought to the opposite pew of the old man being tended by Celestina.

Opal, Catalina and Simoun leave again. They helped a hundred more people get to the cathedral in two and a half hours. The nuns help the three too. Sixty of them were being tended by Celestina, Marcel, Reynard and five nuns. The Archdeacon, Gabriel and Gerard take care of the not wounded.

When everybody's busy, the trio went upstairs.

 **A/N Since nobody messaged me, I already revealed our mystery guest. Hope you're happy with that. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	16. A Guy Like You

Opal, Catalina and Simoun made it to the top of the belltower. There they saw Laverne and Victor gazing down from the window.

Laverne:"Aw. It doesn't look good."

Victor:"It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!"

Hugo overheard them as he was gambling with a bird.

Hugo:"You're telling me. I'm losing to a bird!"

Catalina and Simoun chuckle at that. The three gargoyles saw them and hopped over to them in joy.

Hugo:"Catalina, Simoun, you're here!"

Victor:"The Lord has mercy. You have come at last."

Laverne:"Where's Esmeralda by the way?"

Catalina:"Don't worry, guys. She's coming."

Victor, Hugo and Laverne:"Coming?"

Quasimodo:*drops in* "Any sign of her? Oh. Catalina, Simoun. You're here! Who's this lady with you?"

Opal:"Hi, Quasi. I'm Opal."

Quasimodo:"Hello, Opal. It's nice to meet you and all. But, do you know where Esmeralda is?"

Opal:"Yes. She's coming here."

Quasimodo:"What?"

Opal:"I said Esmeralda's coming."

Quasimodo:"When?"

Catalina:"She's on her way now."

Hugo:"Heh. Told ya. If I know Esmeralda, she's always three steps ahead of Frollo. And well out of harm's way."

Catalina:"Nice card skills, Hugo."

Simoun:"Yeah. You _aced_ it. Get it?"

Hugo:"Thanks for the boring pun."

Simoun:"Really?"

Opal:"I agree with Hugo. You're pun is kinda boring."

Quasimodo:"Guys, do you really think so that Esmeralda is safe?"

Hugo:"Hey. When things cool off, you'll see."

Quasimodo:"How are yo guys so sure?"

Laverne:"Because she likes you. We always said you're the cute one."

Simoun:"Especially an extraordinary personality and true love for Esmeralda. You're her Mr. Right."

Hugo:"But I thought I was the cute one."

Laverne:"No. You're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth."

At that, Victor, Catalina and Simoun laugh out loud. Opal just chuckles.

Hugo:"What are you saying exactly?"

Laverne:"Just take it from us, Quasi. You got nothing to worry about."

Hugo:"Yeah. You're irresistible."

Victor:*giggles* "Knights in shining armor are certainly not her type."

Simoun:"Indeed. Her type is a man who is kind, humble and brave. Which is you."

Catalina:"You would do anything to save her. Plus, you're better than Frollo and Duterte combined."

Victor, Hugo, Laverne and Opal:"Who is Duterte?"

Catalina:"Meh you'll know later."

Hugo:" _Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening_

 _True that's because it's on fire_

 _But still there's l'amour"_

Hugo and Simoun:" _Somewhere out there in the night_

 _Her heart is also alight_

 _And I know the guy she just might_

 _Be burning for_

 _A guy like you_

 _She's never known, kid_

 _A guy like you_

 _A girl does not meet everyday_

 _You've got a look_

 _That's all your own, kid_

 _Could there be two?"_

The Gargoyles and Simoun:" _Like you?_

 _No way!"_

Hugo and Catalina:" _Those other guys that she could dangle_

 _All look the same_

 _From every boring point of view_

 _You're a surprise_

 _From every angle"_

Hugo and Simoun:" _Mon Dieu above_

 _She's gotta love_

 _A guy like you"_

Victor and Opal:" _A guy like you_

 _Gets extra credit_

 _Because it's true_

 _You've got a certain something more"_

Laverne and Catalina:" _You see that face_

 _You don't forget it"_

Gargoyles:" _Want something new?"_

Hugo:" _That's you"_

Gargoyles:" _For sure"_

Catalina and Laverne:" _We all have gaped_

 _At some Adonis"_

Victor and Opal:" _But then we crave a meal_

 _More nourishing to chew"_

Hugo and Simoun:" _And since you've shaped_

 _Like a croissant is"_

Gargoyles and Trio:" _No question of_

 _She's gotta love_

 _A guy like you"_

Laverne:" _Call me a hopeless romantic_

 _But, Quasi, I feel it"_

Victor and Opal:" _She wants you so_

 _Any moment she'll walk_

 _Through that door_

Gargoyles and Trio:" _For a guy so swell"_

 _A guy like you"_

Catalina:" _With all you bring her"_

Gargoyles:" _I tell you Quasi"_

Simoun:" _A fool could tell"_

Gargoyles:" _There never was"_

Opal:" _It's why she fell"_

Gargoyles:" _Another, was he?"_

Catalina and Simoun:" _For you know who"_

Gargoyles:" _From king to serf_

 _To the burgeoisie"_

Hugo:" _You ring the bell"_

Gargoyles and Trio:" _You're the bellringer_

 _When she wants oo-la-la_

 _Then she wants you-la-la_

 _She will discover, guy_

 _You're one heckuva guy_

 _Who wouldn't love a guy like you?"_

Catalina and Laverne:" _You got a lot_

 _The rest have not"_

Gargoyles and Trio:" _She's gotta love_

 _A guy like you"_

 **A/N It took me three days to complete this. Man. I'm so lazy yet slow. As slow as traffic. Then again, traffic is the worse thing to beat the whole day. Hope there's going to be a solution to it. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	17. A Broken Heart

Simoun:"Man. I really love this musical number."

Catalina:"You're telling me. I love the humor before 'A Guy Like You'."

Opal:"But you're not going to like to what's gonna happen next."

Catalina:"Oh"

Simoun:"Right."

Catalina:"Forgot about"

Simoun:"That thing though."

Catalina:"Phoebus sucks"

Simoun:"Like Frollo."

Opal:"Yeah. I hate that guy very much. And do you have to always finish each other's sentences?"

Catalina:"Sometimes,"

Simoun:"When we have the time"

Catalina:"Or when we're together."

Opal:"O...K..."

Esmeralda opens the door and she calls out to her friends. In excitement, the three and Opal went down.

Quasimodo:"Esmeralda. You're alright. I knew you'd come back."

Catalina:"Told ya she was coming."

Simoun:"Tapos may dadating na heartbreak. (Then there's a coming heartbreak.)"

Opal:"Hi, Esmeralda. I'm Opaque Opal."

Esmeralda:"Hello there. My friends, you have done a lot for me. Now, I ask one more favor from all of you."

Quasimodo:"Anything."

Simoun feels his stomach churn. Thus, he feels a vomit coming. He tightly grasped Catalina's soft, green cloak. She turns around with worry in her eyes.

"Simoun, are you ok?"

"Of course not. I feel like a vomit coming."

"You would sometimes go to the bathroom and vomit at this scene. That's why I have to skip this scene."

"I appreciate your help for me. But, I need your help right now. Like Esmeralda. I need your help."

"I'll get you a bucket." Catalina grabs Simoun's hand and brought him upstairs. She looks everywhere for a bucket.

Meanwhile, a gypsy helps Esmeralda bring in Phoebus to a bed. Opal grabs a poison that can knock out a person for ten minutes from her belt. She looks upon the small yet dangerous vial. In her thoughts,

 _Where should I drop this poison? Directly in Phoebus' mouth? No way. He'll literally kill me once he wakes up. In the drink? No, no. The drink is with Esmeralda. Not me. *sighs* Oh when can I use this? Man. I'll just give it back to that old lady who sells poisons and stuff. A scam. I should've known._

Simoun descends the stairs very fast. He runs until he reaches the door. The bucket that he holds is now in the floor. Ready for him to puke at it. Like vomitting in the toilet, he vomits into the bucket. Catalina, at his side, gently rubs his back.

Opal, not wanting to watch anything disgusting, grabs her IPod and watches offline videos. Oh how satisfied she is from those yucky scenes. Catalina is not. But she takes up the pain of watching her friend puking like a servant. As much as she takes up the pain of having periods, which she doesn't have now.

Minutes later, Djali bleats in seeing a black cloaked figure coming to the cathedral. Esmeralda and Quasimodo run up behind the sensitive goat. Quasimodo identifies the black cloak as Frollo's cloak. Opal and Catalina run up behind them.

Opal and Catalina:"Who's that?"

Quasimodo:"Frollo's coming."

Quasimodo helps Esmeralda, Djali and a gypsy to escape. After a few words of advice and gratitude, the three run away.

Quasimodo grabs Phoebus' body an hides it under a table. Opal and Catalina help him. Simoun hides besides the door. He just stood there, flat, controlling his breath and praying Our Father many times in his mind. Meanwhile, Opal and Catalina hide in a nearby pillar.

Frollo opened the door. Luckily, the door was covering Simoun. Frollo entered and put down his cloak. He didn't mind to close the door, much to Simoun's gratitude to God and relief.

Frollo comes up to serve Quasimodo his dinner. As both ward and master talk a little, Simoun tiptoes to hide under the stairs. Unfortunately, he cannot hide.

 _Oh merci beaucoup, Frollo. (Oh thank you very much, Frollo.)_ he thought in a sarcastic way.

Simoun tiptoed to outside and hides besides the door. Wait a minute. Simoun realizes that Frollo will close the door. Man he's gonna have the worst night ever if Frollo effing sees him. He facepalms himself. Oh how idiotic it is to hide there.

Again, Simoun tiptoes inside. When Frollo shouts, "YOU IDIOT!" Catalina gasps loudly. Frollo, who was near to a pillar, hovers over it.

Simoun hears her gasps. He shouted, "FROLLO YOU STINKO!" Frollo hears his shout and walks quickly to get down and find who dunnit. Simoun quickly runs outside. Again, he hides besides the door.

Frollo saw nobody and proceeds to go up again. He continues to torture Quasimodo a bit.

Meanwhile, Catalina held her rosary. Opal stands there frozen, frozen like a statue of the cathedral. She whispers to Opal,

"Opal, please bring Simoun here."

'I can't do that. But, if he's near us, I can teleport him."

"Then let's teleport ourselves to go down."

"Ok." Opal grabs her teleportation phone and teleports her and Catalina to the platform, downstairs.

Catalina tiptoes to outside. She finally sees Simoun.

"Simoun, are you ok?"

He nods nervously with sweat on his face. Catalina grabs his hand and brings him to Opal. Opal teleports them to the pillar. They made it in time for Frollo to say his final words to Quasimodo before going down. Frollo then goes down.

Simoun:"Thanks, guys. I thought I'll never live to see another day and see my future twin siblings."

Catalina:"But you'll see them next month. And I can't wait to see my future twin siblings too."

Opal:"Congrats to you two."

Catalina and Simoun:"Thanks, Opal."

 **A/N Today, I wanna thank K'S Room of Requirement for being my follower here in this fanfic. Thank you also for adding my fanfic as one of your favorites. Thank you so much, chap. I highly appreciate your support. #You'reAwesome. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	18. To The Court of Miracles We Go

Simoun peeks out to see if the coast is clear. The coast is indeed crystal clear. He tells Catalina and Opal that Frollo's gone. They went out the same time as Phoebus went out of the table.

Simoun, feeling so mad and irritated towards Phoebus, he steals Phoebus' lines.

Simoun:"Quasimodo, we have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak, if Frollo comes there first. My friend, are you coming with us?"

Quasimodo:"I can't."

Catalina:"But you are Esmeralda's friend. Our friend. And we must not leave friends behind no matter what."

Quasimodo:"Frollo's my master and I can't disobey him again."

Opal:"But she stood up for you, Quasimodo. And this is not the right way of gratitude."

Phoebus:"Hey! I was supposed to say those! Forget it. Come with me. Let's go without this hypocrite. *walks away slowly*"

Opal:"No. You go first, you tin plated buffoon. I'm going to wait for Quasimodo."

Catalina:"I'm on their side and never on your side."

Simoun:"I vowed to never side or support you. Like what I did with Duterte."

Phoebus:"Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre more innocent people. Do waht you all think is 'right'." That sunnuva monkey descended the stairs.

The gargoyles and trio look at Quasimodo with long faces. Their eyes full of what's-gonna-happen-next? and disobey-Frollo-like-yesterday.

Quasimodo:"What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the.. from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of hero? She already has a knight in shining armor and it's not me! *sighs* Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of being something I'm not."

Quasimodo remembers the palm reading trick from Esmeralda and he caresses his palm. Really knowing that he's not a monster like Frollo. Catalina and Simoun hug him for encouragement. Quasimodo warmly hugs his friends in return. They broke off the hug and Quasimodo glances at the necklace given to him by Esmeralda.

Laverne gives Catalina a green cloak. She happily took it and offered it to Quasimodo. He takes and wears it.

Quasimodo:"Come now, my brave friends. Let's go save Esmeralda."

Simoun:"Et save le Cour de Mirages."

Opal:"And see the sexy Clopin. *squeals in excitement*"

Catalina:"Simoun, ano ba ang sinabi mo? (Simoun, what did you say?)"

Simoun:"Ang sabi ko ay, (I said,) 'And save the Court of Miracles.' "

Catalina:"Ah, sige. Gets ko na. (Ah, ok. I get it now.)"

Opal:"Enough of the chit chat. Let's go."

Quasimodo goes first. He goes out of the window and climbs downstairs. Opal, Catalina and Simoun arranged their hoods. Then, they went down the stairs quickly.

They made it in time to see Quasimodo and Phoebus starting their argument. As the victims are sleeping, Catalina looks at them from afar. She wonders to what happened to them after this whole mess. She then remembers her friend, Cindy.

Cindy is a child with a painful past. Ambitious parents and elder sisters, abusive brothers and the death of her beloved sister, Joana, inspired Cindy to run away to Paniqui. She now lives in the St. Rose de Lima Church. In that church, Father David and Father Mathias would welcome the poor and give them housing there.

Catalina and Cindy's new friends would help the nuns in taking care of the people living in the church. Kapitan Jose and Isabella, Catalina's parents, would give money to the church for thier needs. As Father David and Father Mathias are very selfless, they use the money to buy the people's needs.

Catalina wakes up to the present time she is in when Simoun called her name.

"I'm sorry, Simoun. I just remembered Cindy."

"I know you miss her. She's our friend. But, we'll come back in no time. For now, we must go."

Catalina nods and they leave. Quasimodo leads the way to the Court of Miracles.

They arrived in a cemetery. Before entering, Quasimodo asks Catalina,

"Catalina, is this the right place?"

"Yes, Quasimodo. Now, in that big grave over there, is the entrance to the Court of Miracles. All you have to do is remove the gravestone."

"Alright."

They entered the cemetery. Quasimodo lifts the cover and throws it in the ground. All of them went downstairs to the sewer. They descend with thier minds wondering about their future consequences of entering. Catalina and Simoun communicate in Tagalog to remember the plan.

 **A/N Cindy is an OC, if you're wondering. Read & Review. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	19. Cour de Mirages

**A/N I'm sorry if I got the color of Quasimodo's cloak wrong. Tbh, I am trifty with my tablet's energy. So, I put the brightness in my tablet low. #Sorry. And I also apologize if "Cour de Mirages" is not the French meaning of the "Court of Miracles".**

Opal:"Yuck. The Court of Miracles is stinkier than garbage."

Catalina:"Ikr."

Simoun:"Ok. Opal, you get ready. Catalina and I are to go away now."

Opal:"Where are you going?"

Simoun:"To somwhere far from Clopin and the other gypsies' eyes."

Opal:"Oh right. I get caught and you and Catalina will inform Esmeralda of me, Quasimodo and Phoebus caught."

Simoun:"Exactly."

Opal:"Go, now."

Catalina and Simoun returned to the stairs. They sat there.

"Hey, geography boy, is the Court of Miracles real?"

"It was. But, it is a sanctaury for beggars who fake their illnesses and injuries to receive more alms. There they reveal their true identities and live in sin. When they reveal their identities, they call it a 'miracle'."

"Oh. So that's why it's called the Court of Miracles. Was it a corrupt place?"

"Yes. No religion, no sacraments and no law. Just crime. And the former Court of Miracles is located in the slum areas around a convent, a court and some other buildings." **(A/N Got this information from Wikipedia.)**

"I see. Now that adds up to it's name. It's a place near a court and a place of miracles."

The sound of Quasimodo, Opal and Phoebus caught had arrived to the ears of Catalina and Simoun.

Meanwhile, Clopin came in front of them and asks,

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Opal squeals in excitement. As a big Clophile, she hugs Clopin and inhales his scent.

"What the-! What are you doing to me, you spy?!"

"I'm Opaque Opal, Clopin. I love you so much. You smell like flowers, milk and honey."

"But I never take a bath."

"Although, my Clopin."

Clopin struggles to get Opal away from her. But whatever he does, she never lets go.

"Can somebody please get her?!"

A gypsy obeyed his orders and wrapped a handkerchief around her mouth. Clopin begins to sing "Court of Miracles" **(A/N Nope. Not gonna write the song here. Feeling to lazy to do so. Let's go back to Catalina and Simoun.)**

"Catalina, did you just hear that?"

"I did."

"Is Opal a fan of Clopin?"

"Yes. A very big and devoted fan."

"Oh. You know what, Catalina, I also like Clopin as a favorite character. You know my favorite song"

"Is sung by Clopin. And that he also sung the Bells of Notre Dame and today's song, Court of Miracles."

"Clopin has three songs. And three tricks. One is making Quasimodo have fun in tje Festival. Two is mocking Frollo."

"We also mocked him for Col."

"COL?"

"Crying Out Loud."

"Oh. A literary invention?"

"Yep."

"I kinda feel guilty now, Catalina."

"Why?"

"Cuz, up to now, I got that guard's dagger."

"Really?"

"Yeah. *shows dagger to Catalina*"

"Oh. Me too. I still got my silver cross scapular. *shows scapular to Simoun*"

"Wow. You also had it the whole time?"

"Yeah. I also have your wooden cross scapular. *returns Simoun's scapular to him*"

"Thanks, Catalina. *wears scapular* I also have my rosary with me. As in my rosary from home."

"Me too."

"So, shall we go now?"

"Sure."

Both of them stood up and ran to go to Esmeralda's tent. They shouted for her name.

Suddenly, she came out from an orange tent. Her face lights up with joy and she runs to her friends. Catalina runs to her and both of them hugged each other.

"Catalina, I've been waiting to show you the Court of Miracles. Come and look around."

"No, Esmeralda. I have bad news for you."

"What is it?"

"Quasimodo, Opal and Phoebus are caught by Clopin and the other gypsies."

Simoun:"Then they thought they were traitors. So, right now, the three of them are in the gallows. Awaiting their death."

Esmeralda:"OH NO! We must run. Come on."

She ran fast. As fast as Djali. Catalina and Simoun followed them.

The four of them made it in time to stop Clopin. Clopin stopped as he sees his adoptive sister, the beautiful gypsy sister of his. Sister by adoption, but never by blood. This remains a secret to her.

Esmeralda, Djali, Catalina and Simoun climbed up the gallows. Esmeralda untied Phoebus and Quasimodo. As she unties them, she claims their innocence to Clopin like a lawyer. Catalina gjves her short but inspiring speech.

"Sir Clopin, Opal helped Simoun and I in bringing the victims to tale refuge in the cathedral. Without her, more people of Paris would've died. Without her, we could've not made it here."

Clopin:"Wait. Weren't you two kids present in my two songs?"

Catalina:"Yes, sir. *uses Simoun's dagger to free Opal*"

Opal comes near to Clopin and apologizes sincerely.

Clopin:"That's alright, Opal. So, why are all of you here?"

Simoun steals Phoebus' scene again. He stands up on the edge of the gibbet and declares to the gypsy crowd,

"Citizens of the Court of Miracles, Frollo will attack this place at dawn. Frollo will bring thousands of guards. Go and leave!" Phoebus massages his forehead to calm down his headaches. Headaches caused by Simoun's scene stealing.

They all ran into chaos. But, they hurried up in packing.

Clopin:"Hey. If you were free and you followed the three of them, why haven't you told earlier?!"

Simoun:"But you'll catch us and attempt to hang us, Clopin. Forgive Catalina and I for not doing so."

Clopin:"I understand very well, child. I know what you feel. Like what I felt before."

Simoun:"Huh?"

Clopin:*holds Simoun's shoulders* "No more time for words. We must hurry."

After that, Clopin ran down and helped the other panicking gypsies to pack up. Simoun and his friends ran down from the gibbet to have some talks.

Esmeralda:"You all took a terrible risk in coming here. We may not exactly show that we're grateful."

She hugs him while Simoun vomits. And Opal tries to kill him with Simoun's dagger. But Catalina holds her back.

Simoun grabs Quasimodo's hand and led him in front of Esmeralda.

"Don't thank us. Thank Quasimodo. Without him, we would've not made it here."

Frollo:"Nor would I."

 **A/N Man. Frollo's such a party pooper.**


	20. Capture

Frollo's guards scatter everywhere like a huge swarm of bees. Everybody, including Opal, Catalina and Simoun are caught.

Frollo comes near Esmeralda, Opal, Catalina, Simoun and Phoebus.

Esmeralda:"What are you talking about?!"

Frollo:"Why he led me right to you, my dear."

Esmeralda:"You're a liar!"

Frollo:"Oh and look at what else I caught in my net. Captain Phoebus back from the dead and Catherine and Simonè away from the protection of Notre Dame. Another 'miracle' no doubt. I'll remedy that."

Catalina:"You idiotic son of a hamster."

Frollo glared at Catalina with a deadly glare. A glare so deadly that it would be worse than one day in the gibbet.

Simoun:"Frollo, you must remember that killing everybody is a grave and capital sin. Kill me instead of killing Catalina and everybody. I... I'll replace Esmeralda. But you must still remember that I'm doing this for Catalina, Quasimodo and a gypsy family."

Frollo and his guards laughed hardly at what Simoun said. Frollo stopped and went near Simoun, very near to him.

"I will free Catalina if you persuade Esmeralda to choose freedom."

"I would never do that. That would be like leading a sheep to eat lamb meat. And that would be like leading a blind man to a hole full of snakes. Frollo, let everybody go."

"Lock them up, guards."

Quasimodo pleaded to Frollo to not kill everybody. But Frollo gave him a deadly glare and an order to the guards: tying Quasimodo in the belltower.

As the guards take everybody away, Catalina cried. She cried like a baby. Simoun watched her. His heart was bleeding. Her tears are like the drops of his bleeding heart. Simoun wished to be free just for a moment and console his dearest friend.

Opal's heart and stomach becomes wretched as she cries. She too begins to cry.

Knowing that death is coming, Simoun prayed the Apostle's Creed. Catalina follows him in praying. Then, they prayed Our Father, Hail Mary, Glory Be, The Fatima Prayer and Hail Holy Queen.

Opal just listens. And so as Esmeralda and Phoebus.

 _Malapit na ang kamatayan._

 _Pero malapit na ang kalayaan._

 _Kaya kumapit na lang kami_.

(Death is near.

And so as freedom.

That's why we should hold on.)

These are the thoughts of Simoun. When they were about to be brought in the cages, Simoun faints. When a guard tried to wake him up, he punched him. Thus making the guard fall on his back. Simoun rises up quickly and kicks the balls of Catalina's guard. The guard screamed and curled into a ball because of the pain. Catalina directly punched the head of Opal's guard. The guard falls.

Then, Opal teleports her and the two to the belltower. There, Quasimodo was ascending the stairs with the guards. The three of them hid under Big Marie.

 **A/N Now this was kinda dark.**


	21. The Battle of Notre Dame: Part 1

Opal, Catalina and Simoun hear footsteps. Little do they know, those footsteos belong to Quasimodo and the Frollo guards. The three also hear the dragging of chains. Catalina whispers to Opal and Simoun,

"Guys, Quasimodo is being chained up." Two of them just nodded. Then, Simoun comes up with a plan. A plan that could bring danger. He whispers,

"Ladies, I have a new plan."

Opal and Catalina:"What?"

"After Quasimodo is chained and the Frollo guards are gone, let's go downstairs. When we're there, we should look for Celestina and her family. We talk with them for a bit. Then, we inform the Archdeacon of Esmeralda's near execution. I will hit the guards and he will stop Frollo."

Catalina:"But that will ruin the plot."

"But Frollo won't listen to him. Right?"

Catalina:"Yes. Because Frollo is as hardheaded as a donkey."

"*chuckles* Exactly. Again, we return here with Celestina and her family. This is the time that Quasimodo will know the truth about his past. Then, we help Quasimodo in the battle."

Catalina:"I love your plan, Simoun. Especially your heroism. Simoun, you're really an idiot. You could've died!" Simoun chuckles as he hugs Catalina to calm her down. She hugs him tightly and inhales his scent. He smells of sewer and ashes. So, she stopped smelling.

Opal:"We should do that plan. I'm sure it will work."

Simoun and Catalina broke off the hug and he faces her.

"Yes. May God help us in the plan I designed."

The guards and their sound disappeared. And so as Opal, Catalina and Simoun from Big Marie. They went downstairs. Opal stops the two kids to step on the floor. The guards are still there, but are heading to the door. When they are finally out of sight, Marcel saw the two.

"Catalina, Simoun"

Both:"Marcel"

He walks over to them and asks worriedly,

"Where have you been?"

Simoun:"Long story, Marcel. For now, we want to see your family."

Catalina:"How are they?"

Marcel:"Celestina gave birth to twins." Both of their faces lit with joy at the good news.

Catalina:"Then, how is Celestina and her babies?"

Marcel:*smiles* "She's alright. And her babies are healthy and strong. We were thinking if we could name the boy and girl after you."

Catalina:"Wow. That's um... very kind of you. It's too much for gratitude."

Simoun:"Yes. I don't want people or places bamed after me. That's too much pride."

Marcel:"You helped us very much. Can we please name them after you?"

Catalina:"Alright."

Simoun:"Fine."

Marcel:"Thank you. Do you want to see them?" They nodded. Marcel led the three of them to the convent. Opal stayed at the entrance, while Catalina and Simoun entered Celestina's room.

There, the Archdeacon is washing his hands. Celestina feeds Catalina Jr. while another woman, who is a victim of the fire and a mother of three, feeds Simoun Jr. Gabriel, Gerard and Reynard are in the other room.

Celestina:"Catalina, Simoun, you have come. Is it alright that my family and I named the twins after you?"

Catalina:"Sure."

Simoun:"Oui. (Yes.)"

Celestina:"Thank you." Just in time, Catalina Jr. is done drinking and cries. Catalina comes near her and asks,

"May I hold your baby?"

Celestina:"Yes. This is Catalina."

She nods and takes her namesake, carefully, in her arms. The baby cries and squirms in Catalina's arms. The crying infant reminds Catalina of her siblings when they were babies.

And she thought of Baby Sofia Camilon, a one-year-old EJK victim. Oh the poor child. What a short life she lived. Her happiness is like a candle outside of the house and present in a strong wind. A flame that died of an abrupt wind. And a life taken with such abrupt violence.

Catalina shed tears of joy and sadness. She whispered,

"Hi, Catalina Jr."

Simoun went near to the victim mother and held Simoun Jr. Simoun thought of holding one of his twins like this. Oh his beloved twins are going to be protected. They are to be safe from the violence of the world and the cruelty of Duterte. They're lucky they are not the miscarried or aborted. Simoun smiled at the crying infant and caresses his namesake's cheek.

The Archdeacon smiles softly at them. Then, Gabriel, Reynard, Marcel and Gerard enter the room. Catalina and Simou handed to them the babies. After that, the two friends went over to the Archdeacon.

Catalina:"Father, you must hurry. For Esmeralda is being sentenced to death."

Archdeacon:"What?! Esmeralda is to be sentenced?" The two just nod. The Archdeacon went out of the convent with Opal and the two kids.

The four of them made it outside the cathedral. The Archdeacon was about to walk further, but he's blocked by the guards. Simoun hits them and the Archdeacon thanks him.

Archdeacon:*to Frollo* "Frollo, the Eyes! The Eyes of Notre Dame! They are watching you! You never can run nor hide what you've done from the Eyes! The very Eyes of Notre Dame!"

Frollo:"Enjoy the execution, priest. This execution is for God. This gypsy girl is a sinner. She deflowered my pure mind. Guards, hold him!"

The guards held him. But the Archdeacon protested. Although his protests were treated like whispers in a foreign language, they just did not listened to him.

Opal, Catalina and Simoun snuck in the cathedral. Simoun felt a lot of shame riding his shoulders. For he left the helpless Archdeacon there.

Simoun:"Ladies, I think I'll stay in the door."

Opal and Catalina:"Why?"

Simoun:"I think I don't have the energy to go tell Celestina's family to join us in the battle. And don't worry. For I will stay hidden."

Catalina:"Ok. But don't be stupid again."

Simoun:*chuckles* "Sure. I won't."

Catalina:"Ok."

Opal and Catalina proceed to go to the convent. Simoun just sat down behind the door and mentally recited prayers.

Opal and Catalina entered Celestina's room once more. Opal first spoke up.

"Gabriel, Reynard, Marcel and Gerard, we need you to come with us."

Reynard:"Where will we go?"

Catalina:"To the belltower. There, you'll know Quasimodo and fight Frollo with him."

Gerard:"Fight?"

Opal:"Yes. Fight Frollo."

Marcel:"But how can we do that? We're weaponless but brave and skilled in fighting. But we know how to use a dagger."

Reynard:"And my daughter needs to be taken care of."

Gabriel:"I'll stay here then. I'll look after her."

Celestina:"Besides, he is the father of my children."

Reynard:"Alright. You two stay out of trouble. Come one now, my sons. We must go to battle." The two nodded at their father. Then, the five of them left the convent.

Catalina went near Simoun while Opal and company went upstairs. Catalina sat down near Simoun and told him gently,

"Simoun, kailangan nating umakyat sa taas para labanan natin si Frollo. (Simoun, we need to go up so that we can fight Frollo.)"

"Alam ko yun, Catalina. Pero, naiwan natin ang Archdeacon. Hindi siya malaya. Kaya nagui-guilty ako eh. (I know that, Catalina. But, we left the Archdeacon. He is not free. That's why I feel guilty eh.)"

Suddenly, somebody was trying to open the door. Catalina and Simoun stood up and walked away. Catalina held Simoun's hand tightly. She thinks it's the Frollo guards. But, it was the good Archdeacon who popped out of the door.

He immediately enters and closes the door. Simoun knelt to him and said,

"Father, forgive me for I haven't helped you."

"It's not your fault, my child. Nor is it the guards. Nor is it Frollo. But evil and sin captured me. For now, I must take care of the other victims. Will you help me?"

"No, Father. I need to fight Frollo with Catalina, Opal, Reynard, Gerard and Marcel."

"How will you do that?"

"Only God knows how."

The Archdeacon does the sign of the cross and blesses Simoun.

Meanwhile, Opal goes over to Quasimodo and says,

"Quasimodo, it's me Opal."

"How did you escape?"

"Long story. But, Reynard, Marcel and Gerard need to talk with you."

Reynard:*comes over Quasimodo* *gasps*

Quasimodo:"I know. I'm a monster."

Reynard:"No, Quasimodo. You look like your father."

Quasimodo:"My father?"

Reynard:"Yes. Your father was a noble. And your mother is a gypsy."

Opal:"She actually died saving you."

Quasimodo:"But she abandoned me."

Opal:"No. Frollo killed her because he thought she stole goods. But, you were the bundle she carries."

Marcel:"She went here to Paris with my cousins. To escape from the abuse of others in the gypsy camp."

Reynard:"Quasimodo, I am Reynard. I am your grandfather."

Quasimodo:"Grandfather? You must be lying."

Reynard:"No, my dearest grandson. I would never lie. Especially to my long lost grandson."

Marcel:"I'm Marcel. And I'm your uncle."

Gerard:"And I'm Gerard, your first uncle. If only you are free so we can hug you."

Quasimodo:"I wish for that also, Uncle Gerard. And now, I wish to be alone."

Gerard:"Why?"

Quasimodo:"Frollo won the battle. All of this is my fault. And now, I cannot do anything to reverse it."

Reynard:"You can, Quasimodo. I know that you're very brave and strong. Do what's right."

 **A/N Oh man. Everything looks bad. I have nothing to write in the Author's Note! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Just kidding. That's all folks and have a good day or night.**


	22. Battle of Notre Dame: Part 2

Quasimodo takes a few steps to see his only friend to be consumed by the evil flames. He was ready to kneel and cry hard. He was ready to lose his beloved, angelic friend. And he was ready to be further punished. Either he will be tortured, executed or his family taken away. At least Djali won't witness this. Seriously, where did the goat go? To a prison farm? A small VIP pen? Where did the frickin' goat go?

Frollo lights the stake with his torch, which might be as long as his private property. So, the gypsy martyr is about to die.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Quasimodo shouts. The Archdeacon, Catalina and Simoun arrive to the belltower. Quasimodo uses all of his strength and pulls the chains to break free. Catalina grabs Opal and Reynard while the Archdeacon grabs Gerard and Marcel and gently drags them away from Quasimodo. Everybody ducks and cover their heads.

Quasimodo breaks free, grabs a rope, adjusts it on a Thanos like gargoyle and does his acrobatics to save Esmeralda. While swinging down, Opal, Catalina and Quasimodo's family cheer for him. Quasimodo reaches the platform. He removes the ropes from the stake and saves Esmeralda. Man. He should've joined the Assassins Creed. Like Frollo joining the Templars.

He swings again and reaches her body. Like Tarzan carrying the corpse of Sabor, he shouts,

"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

Quasimodo then places Esmeralda in his bed. Everybody watches him from the doorway, except for Simoun. Simoun, unkowingly, clung on Quasimodo when he saved Esmeralda. Right now, he is waiting for Quasimodo to drop a giant wooden pillar at Frollo. Or the gibbet rather.

Quasimodo goes down to the molten lava quarters and drops the giant wooden missing piece of the wooden Troy horse on the gibbet. What a pity that he didn't hit Frollo, his head and his nuts. Simoun saw that as a signal to save everybody.

After Frollo and his guards go away for a while, Simoun charges towards a guard. The dumb blonde captain puts the guard to sleep. He grabs the keys, while Simoun grabs the spear and climbs the trap cage.

Simoun:"Citizens of Paris, Frollo has burned and ransacked your city. Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame Herself. Will we let him destroy God's House?"

All:"NO!"

Simoun gets down. He helps everybody free the gypsies. While doing so, Phoebus frees himself and Simoun's friends watch him.

Hugo:"Hey look. Simoun is such a hero!"

Archdeacon:"You can talk?"

Hugo:"Yeah. Why?"

Victor:*sighs* "Father, I advise you to not listen to this... gargoyle."

Hugo:"Really, Victor?"

Victor:"We must respect God, His Church and His Children."

Catalina:"Victor is right. You can't just talk to the Archdeacon like that. By the way, did you just say Simoun is helping everybody downstairs?"

Hugo:"Yeah."

Catalina:*eyes widen* *looks down* *screams* "My friend is in danger!"

Opal:"I'm sure he's fine."

Catalina:"Oh yeah? What will he do when lava has spread throughout the whole Paris?"

Opal:"Oh... Never thought of that."

Catalina:*shouts* "Simoun! Simoun! Simoun!"

Simoun hears her and he waves at her. Then, he not so clearly heard Catalina telling.

Catalina:"Simoun, get up here!"

Simoun:"Huh? Timon, bet mom here? *shouts* What did you say, Catalina?!"

Catalina:"Oh it's utterly hopeless. Opal, will you please teleport him here?"

Opal:"Ok." She grabs her teleportation device and teleports downstairs. The others, except for Quasimodo, gaping.

She arrives downstairs, grabs Simoun and teleports themselves back up at the belltower. When they arrived, Catalina punches Simoun and hugs him.

"Pare, akala ko pinapatay mo ang iyong sarili! (Bro, I thought you were killing yourself!) *breaks off hug*"

"Chillax, Catalina. Ang daming gagawin ko kaya sa buhay. Bakit magpapakamatay ako? (Chillax, Catalina. I have a lot to do in my life. Why would I kill myself?)"

Archdeacon:"May somebody explain what we just saw!"

Opal:"Father, later, we will explain."

Archdeacon:"Alright. But none of you must lie."

Marcel:"We must fight, now."

All, except for the Archdeacon, nodded in approval. Quasimodo grabs a slab and throws it on a bunch of banana soldiers. Catalina grabs some rubble and throws it at the guards like she's a quick catapult. Victor drops a brick and makes the guard drop through many layers of cement and soil. Thus, the guard made it to a treausre room. Victor says "Sorry... sorry."

Hugo crunches on a piece of rubble, flies and spits at the guards like he's a machine gun. Of course, the guards ran away like big babies. Reynard sees a hook clinging onto the ledge. He pulls it too far. The guards become stacked like a juicy yet smoky kebab. But he let it go and there smoke was extinguished when they fell to the stinky river. Man did they have a good time swimming while chaos happened in the land.

Marcel, Gerard and Simoun help the gargoyles build a big catapult. On all sixes, they threw it at the guards. As it lands on the ground, it looks like the catapult died like a WiFi connection.

Victor:"Are you sure we did right?"

Marcel:"I don't know. All I know about weaponry is to use a dagger."

Simoun:"Me too."

The catapult activates, like a WiFi connection that has opened, and hits five or six or seven guards.

Hugo:"Heh. Told ya so."

Opal and Laverne gather the birds and order them,

"Fly, my pretties. FLY!" The birds flew and hit every guard.

Everybody, including the Archdeacon, help Quasimodo with the pot of lava. Then, the pot tipped and spilled. It spread through Paris. Everybody downstairs ran away and searched for higher grounds.

 **A/N Hope you liked this. Man. Writing this was funny. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	23. Battle of Notre Dame: Part 3

After the lava spilled, the Archdeacon hastily ran inside to go down and maybe convince Frollo that his lust for Esmeralda is as hot as the molten lava currently spreading through Paris like the plague. And also tell him to call all firefighters in the world to clean up the mess. Simoun follows him.

When Frollo broke the doors of the cathedral,

Archdeacon:"Frollo, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault on the House of God!"

Frollo:*grabs Archdeacon* "Silence, you old fool! *throws him in the stairs*"

Simoun:"Stop in the name of God."

Frollo:"Silence, you insolent child! *grabs Simoun and throws him in the stairs*"

Archdeacon:*stands up and carries Simoun in his arms*

Frollo:*continues ascending the stairs* "The hunchback and I have unfinished business. This time, you two will not interfere."

Archdeacon:"Are you alright, Simoun?"

Simoun:"Yes. I am alright, Father."

Archdeacon:"Are you sure that you're not hurt?"

Simoun:"My back is still aching. But, it will go away for sure."

Archdeacon:"Sit here and recover now, my child. I must go."

Simoun:"To where, Father?"

Archdeacon:"To the altar to pray."

Simoun:"I will help you, then."

Archdeacon:"No, no. Please stay here to recover."

Simoun:"I don't mind, Father. When I am sick, I still pray. But, I pray and recite the rosary in my bed. My parents help and pray with me. And I know that God will give me strength to help you. All my works, joys, pains, sufferings and illnesses are offered to God. In return, He gives me everything. I return Him the favor by serving Him and fulfilling my Chrisitan duties. I will become a priest to pay all."

Archdeacon:"God gave you a good mouth to preach His Word. You may come with me. Please do be careful when helping me."

Simoun:*nods* *takes the Archdeacon on his shoulders*

Simoun helps the Archdeacon walk from the stairs to the altar. To pray for the protection of Quasimodo and Esmeralda.

Meanwhile, Opal sees Frollo coming. She has no other choice but to teleport herself, Catalina, Reynard, Marcel and Gerard to downstairs.

Reynard:"Opal, what have you done?! My grandson is in mourning. Quasimodo must be comforted."

Opal:"I know, sir. We might be caught by Frollo."

Reynard:"Frollo?! Forget that bastard."

Catalina:"Reynard, be careful. You're in the House of God."

Reynard:"I know! But I care more for what was left of Florika, Quasimodo. Please, Opal, Catalina, I plead to you: help me. I want to be with Quasimodo and fight Frollo."

Opal:"Fine. Both of us are coming with you."

Marcel:"I'm also coming with you, father."

Gerard:"And so do I."

Reynard:"No. You three stay here. You know not of the dangers that are to come when I will see Frollo. If I die, remember that I always loved you. From birth to this very moment, I love you. Tell that to Celestina. And tell my grandchildren that I died saving them, especially Quasimodo."

Gerard:"Father, you cannot do this to us."

Reynard:"Forgive me."

Opal teleport the two of them and Catalina to the belltower. Right now, Quasimodo is carrying the now awake Esmeralda and is hanging on a gargoyle. Frollo was about to hit them with his sword when Reynard tries to stab him in the back.

Frollo got a wound in his back. Then, he swiped Reynard's dagger and he stabs him. Reynard faked his death, while Catalina cries over his body. Opal stood there, shocked and traumatized. Frollo did not mind to kill both of them.

That frickin' judge went on to try and kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Reynard whispers to her,

"Catalina, help me."

"Reynard, you're alive. What shall I do?"

"Help me get up and grab my dagger." She nods and do what she was told. Reynard collapsed again, but Catalina catches him.

Reynard:"It's hopeless. I cannot help my grandson."

Catalina:"I'll avenge you, Reynard."

Reynard:"Please do it."

He gives her his dagger and Catalina says to him,

"Reynard, I'm doing this not only for you. But for Florika and Quasimodo."

"Bless your heart, Catalina."

Catalina:*to Opal* "Opal, watch Reynard for me."

Opal:*nods quickly*

Catalina charges towards Frollo. When he wrapped his cape around Quasimodo, Catalina grabs his collar. Suddenly, the three of them fell. Catalina was nearest to the lava. And so as Frollo. But, Quasimodo did not let go of them. And so did Esmeralda.

Frollo climbed to a gargoyle. Catalina still hung on his cape, but he did not push her though. Frollo climbed on it while Catalina fell to the balcony.

As Frollo was about to execute them, he said his final words.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

The gargoyle Frollo was standing on began to crack. Frollo fell and held on to it. But, he just realized: he effed up and knew that stone can talk. Frollo and the gargoyle fell to their demise. RIP You stupid judge. RIP You helpful gargoyle.

 **A/N The battles are over... and so as Frollo's control on Quasimodo.**


	24. Ending

Esmeralda held on to Quasimodo. Catalina helped her by pulling her. But to no avail, both girls failed and screamed,

"NOOOO!"

Suddenly, Reynard caught Quasimodo in his arms. Since Reynard was about to be weak, Opal and Simoun pulled him. Quasimodo was succesfully pulled inside the balcony.

Quasimodo:"Grandfather, Simoun, Opal, you saved me."

Reynard:"We did, Quasimodo. We did not fail to complete my daughter and your mother's mission."

Quasimodo:"Thank you all so much."

Opal:"Aw. It was nothing."

He hugged them. Meanwhile, Esmeralda, Catalina, Marcel and Gerard made it to the balcony. They had no other words. Quasimodo ran up to his uncles and friends. He hugged each of them. When it came to Esmeralda, Phoebus also made it. Quasimodo led Esmeralda to Phoebus and put their hands together.

Simoun:"Oh come on! This scene is gonna make me vomit. *goes to ledge* *vomits at lava*" For the last time, Catalina comforted him. Opal just watched Catalina and Simoun.

While Esmeralda and Phoebus kiss, Quasimodo was comforted by his family. Opal, Catalina and Simoun saw the lava sinking to a hole. When all lava is gone, Frollo tries to run away. But, he's caught by a red hand and is dragged down. The hole and Frollo disappear. The three were just shocked and terrified.

Later on, everybody went down. Simoun raised Catalina's hand and so does Phoebus with Esmeralda. Opal, Reynard, Marcel and Gerard cheered with the crowd.

Esmeralda and Catalina went on to help Quasimodo get out fo the cathedral. He stepped into the sunlight and was scared of the crowd's judgement. However, a girl stepped up to Quasimodo. She caressed his face and he melts in her gentle touch. She leads him to the crowd and the crowd cheers for him

And Djali has returned to Esmeralda's arms. The crowd carries Quasimodo and his friends and family (except for Esmeralda and Phoebus) followed him.

Clopin:" _Now here is a riddle_

 _To guess if you can_

 _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

 _What makes a moster_

 _And what makes a man?"_

Clopin and Everybody:" _Sing the bells, bells, bells_

 _Bellls, bells, bells of Notre Dame!"_

After the singing, Laverne asks the birds perching on her,

"Don't you ever migrate?!"

After a day of partying, Opal, Catalina and Simoun gatered everybody in the altar of the cathedral. The Archdeacon, Quasimodo, the gargoyles, his whole family (including Celestina and her babies, who are in a chair), the gargoyles, Esmeralda, Clopin, Djali and Phoebus were there.

Catalina:"Good evening, everybody."

Simoun:"We gathered all of you here"

Catalina:"To say goodbye."

Everybody (except for Catalina and companions):"Why?"

Hugo:"Oh right. You're all from the future. You travelled here to help us or whatever."

Victor:"We highly appreciate your help."

Laverne:"Thank you so much for the good things you've done."

Catalina begins to cry, but she wipes away her tears quickly. Simoun pats her back.

Opal:"You're welcome. We want to say goodbye to you properly and maybe physically. I should go first. Clopin, you are the best person I met."

Clopin:*comes so close to Opal* "And so are you, ma cherie. (my sweetheart) *pecks a kiss on her lips*

Opal:*squeals* *faints*

Clopin:*catches Opal*

Simoun:"I want to say goodbye to the Archdeacon, to Quasimodo, to the gargoyles, to Quasimodo's family, to Esmeralda, to Clopin and to Djali."

Phoebus:"Well, you're not going to say goodbye or sorry to me."

Simoun:"Yep. I never regret that."

Catalina:*calms down* "Goodbye to all of you, except for Phoebus. Quasimodo, take care of your cousins while we're gone."

Quasimodo:"I will, Catalina."

Catalina goes up to Quasimodo and hugs him. Simoun hugs Quasimodo, tearfully. He hugs his friends in return.

Simoun:"I.. I'm going to miss you, Quasi."

Quasimodo:"Me too."

Catalina:"Quasimodo, we're sorry that we have to leave."

Quasimodo:"I understand."

Catalina went to hug Esmeralda. She hugs her and strokes her hair. While Simoun hugged the Archdeacon. The Archdeacon consoles him with his words of wisdom.

Quasimodo's family, except for Celestina, hugged and thanked Catalina and Simoun one by one. When it came to Celestina, Catalina stroked her hair and wrapped her arms in her shoulders.

Simoun:"Celestina, take good care of your children."

Catalina:"And never forget to be loving and teach them of good."

Celestina:"I swear that I will do so."

Catalina and Simoun consoled and hugged the gargoyles and Djali. Opal tells them,

"Hey. Let's take a selfie!"

Catalina:"Can you ShareIt to our phones when we get back home?"

Opal:"Sure."

Everybody takes a groufie and selfie for 32 minutes.

When they were done, Catalina and Simoun asked the Archdeacon one last question.

Catalina:"Father, before we leave,"

Simoun:"We need to ask you something."

Catalina:"What's your name?"

Archdeacon:"I am Father Augustine Beauvoir. Anything else, my children?"

Catalina and Simoun removed their cloaks and offered them to him. Father Augustine refuses. He says,

"My children, keep wat are yours. To not forget us, you are now the owners of those cloaks."

Catalina and Simoun:"Thank you so much, Father."

Then, the three went down ad positioned themselves. All of them waved goodbye at each other. In a flash, Opal, Catalina and Simoun left.

Clopin:"So, what are we to do now?"

Father Augustine:*places hand on Quasimodo's hunched back* "Quasimodo, from now on, you are free. You have a family. Go on an taste the goodness of life."

Quasimodo:"Thank you, Father Augustine. But, how about the bells? My figurine set?"

Reynard:"You still wish to live here, my grandson?"

Quasimodo:"Yes, Grandfather. This is my sanctuary and home."

Clopin:"How about the Court of Miracles?"

Marcel:"It's a great sanctaury for gypsies and half-gypsies."

Quasimodo:"No. I don't want to be hanged again."

Clopin and Phoebus chuckle at that. Clopin places a hand on Quasi's back and says,

"Ah, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi. I am Clopin Troullifeu, the King of the Court of Miracles. As my first royal decree, I give you and your family sanctaury in my kingdom."

Quasimodo:"Thank you, Clopin. But, give that to my family. They deserve a better life. I can visit them or they can visit me."

Gerard:"You are a very smart nephew of mine, Quasimodo. Let us do that plan. Who else agrees?"

Quasimodo's family agrees. Now, Quasimodo is free and alright. Later on, after talking with family and friends, Quasimodo and the gargoyles return to the belltower.

Quasimodo starts carving a figurines of Catalina, Simoun, Opal and his family.

 **A/N #HappyEnding! But this is not the end. There's one chapter to go and this is finished. Bye and have a good day or night.**


	25. Back To The Present

The three made it to Catalina's room. It was still morning and two minutes has passed. Catalina and Simoun were sitting on the bed. While Opal was standing. She got a chair and sat down.

Opal:"Catalina, what's ShareIt?"

Catalina:"It's an app wherein you can share anything from your phone to another person's phone or gadget."

Opal:"That sounds cool. Where can I get it?"

Catalina:"From the Play Store."

Opal:"Do you have WiFi?"

Catalina:"Of course. And it's now on."

Opal:"Ok."

She opens her IPod, goes to Play Store, searches for ShareIt and installs it. She said toCatalina and Simoun,

"Guys, ShareIt is being installed to my IPod. So, let's talk about our first arrivals in Paris."

Catalina:"Great idea, Opal. You first."

Simoun:"Btw, why you went here to the Philippines?"

Catalina:"Yeah. Tell us."

Opal:"Ok. It all started when I was testing my teleportation phone. I teleported to countries like England, Germany, France, Italy and I made it here to the Philippines when I was going to teleport myself to Poland."

Catalina:"So, you came here by accident?"

Opal:"Yeah. I'm not offending you tho."

Catalina:"I understand, Opal. Continue."

Opal:"After my arrival here, I went around to find a private place. I passed by your school and that's where I accidentally dropped my time travelling device. I realized I dropped it when I found a private place. Luckily, I had a spare. I went back in time to see where I dropped my phone. I found it was you two who picked it up. But thank you for not destroying my phone."

Catalina:"You're welcome."

Simoun:"Eh, no problem."

Catalina:"Btw, how do you know we were in Paris, 1482?"

Opal:"A psychic, who went up to me, told me."

Simoun:"Oh come one. You gotta be kidding me. Is it the pyschic who is a young lady and wears a red cloak?"

Opal:"No. It's a young man wearing a blue cloak. I see his face tho. He has black hair, pale blue eyes and looks like a French man."

Simoun:"Oh."

Catalina:"But how can you say that he's a psychic?"

Opal:"I asked him of his identity and he answered to me that he's a psychic."

Catalina:"Are you lying?"

Opal:"No! Why would I do that to my biggest fan and her loyal friend?"

Catalina checks Opal's blue eyes. She found honesty and no lying.

Catalina:"You're not lying, Opal. I found nothing in your eyes."

Opal:"What do you mean?"

Catalina:"According to a scientific study, if a person is blinking or closing his/her eyes while answering a question, it means he/she is lying."

Opal:"Ok. What an amazing fact tho. Now I'll know if my friends are lying or not. Thanks tho."

Catalina:"You're welcome."

Opal:"After discovering that, I travelled to Paris. I arrived in front of the bakery. Then, I ran in front of the cathedral to find you. It's true what he said."

Simoun:"What did he say?"

Opal:"You shalt see two children in front of a holy place. A place of sanctuary and tragedy. The cathedral I once knew as I lived in the jewel of France."

Simoun:"Wait a minute. It's all coming to me. The blue cloak, the French nationality, black hair, pale blue eyes, prophecy. It's Pierre Gringoire!"

Opal:"Who's that?"

Simoun:"A character in the real novel of the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Opal just gaped at that. While Catalina's eyes widened.

Catalina:"Simoun, is that for real?!"

Simoun:"Yes. Totoo nga ang sinasabi ko. (It's true what I'm saying.)"

Opal:"What should we do?"

Simoun:"Idk."

Catalina:"Maybe we should meet up with him. Then, we help him with something or go on another adventure."

Opal:"Cool. Another adventure."

Catalina:"I hope it's not going to be the sequel of the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Disney."

Opal:"Yeah. That movie was full of trash."

Simoun:"Come on, guys. The crew did their best and we must respect whatever they got. Besides, less is more. And sometimes, trash can be recycled."

Opal:"... Does your friend always have to be philosopical?"

Catalina:"Yeah. Simoun has his own ideas and thoughts."

Opal:"O...K. Btw, how did you arrived in Paris?"

Catalina:"We used your time travelling device. Then, in a flash, we arrived in front of the Notre Dame Cathedral."

Opal:"Oohh. Tbh, I kinda spied on you from Clopin's musical number to climbing the ladder."

Catalina:"Were you the one who set up the ladder?"

Opal:"No. I think it's that Pierre guy."

Simoun:"Yeah. What if he has time travel abilities?"

Opal:"That's so frickin' true. What if he was the man who gave me money, a cloak and a sack of clothes."

Catalina:"What else happened to you after your arrival and spying?"

Opal:"I was given things by a guy in a blue cloak. Then, I helped out the gypsies in setting up for the Festival."

Simoun:"Oohh. So that's how you came to help us."

Catalina:"You're like a kindness boomerang. First, somebody helped you. Then you spread it to us."

Opal:"Like spreading peanut butter on bread."

Opal checks her phone and ShareIt has been installed on her phone. She says to Catalina and Simoun,

"Guys, ShareIt has been installed on my phone."

Catalina:"Good. Simoun, have you brought your phone?"

Simoun:"Yeah. I left it in your living room to charge."

Catalina:"May you please get it."

Simoun:"Sure."

Simoun goes down to the living room and checks his phone. His phone is now 88 percent on batteries.

Simoun:"Good enough. *removes charger* *picks up phone and charger*"

Jose Jr., Catalina's 5 year-old brother, arrives in the living room. He asks Simoun,

"Simoun, have you seen my notebook?"

"I think I have. When I passed by Eduardo's room, it was open. I saw Eduardo coloring in a yellow notebook. Is that what you're looking for?"

"No. My school notebook is red and white."

"Ah. Did you check your room?"

"Yes. Ate (elder sister) Liliosa helped me. But, it's not there."

"How about in your other siblings' rooms?"

"No. I cannot disturb Ate Liliosa again. She's reading a book about saints. I cannot disturb Ate Maria. She's playing with her IPad. I cannot disturb Baby Jane also. She's sleeping in her crib."

"Why don't you ask permission from your two older sisters to enter?"

"I'll do that. Thanks, Simoun."

"You're welcome, Pepe."

Jose Jr. runs up the stairs and Simoun follows him. Simoun returns to the room. He closes the door and says,

"Hey, guys. My phone's almost full. But, I think it's good enough."

Catalina:"Ok."

Opal proceeded to use ShareIt with Catalina's help. After some time, Opal asks the two,

"Catalina, how will Simoun have his share of photos?"

Catalina:"Ah. I will just ShareIt mine to him."

Opal:"Ok. Goodbye, Catalina. See ya next time."

Catalina and Simoun:"Bye, Opal."

Opal teleported herself to her room. Catalina and Simoun used ShareIt to transport photos from Catalina's phone to Simoun's phone. Later on, they continued to do their stuff.

 _THE END_

 **A/N Man. I uploaded two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry. This is not the end of my writing here in FanFiciton. Net. Next up is the Hunchback of Notre Ed III continuation. Go check out PerkyGoth14's first chapter of that. With his/her blessings, I can write the continuation of the Hunchback of Notre Ed III. I'll come back after a short vacation to focus on studying and video making. Bye and have a good day or night.**


End file.
